


French Affair

by Caroaimezoe



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Turtlecest (TMNT)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 32,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe
Summary: Casey is about to move with April and turn a new leaf. Of course, his friends would meddle with his good resolutions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NeatTea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeatTea/gifts).



> This is a gift for the body of NT's work. There are few people I love as much as Neat Tea. She is sweeter than a barley sugar and skilled as fuck. Her talent required some worship and here this piece of an offering. I got inspired by a non posted comic, from which I share a part. I keep the other pages for me :P
> 
> Btw, I don't have beta anymore.

It’s has been a fulfilled month for Casey Jones. First, April and he got engaged. Then, he had decided to move in with his girlfriend. For Casey, moving in with April was pushing even more in the commitment, than buying her a ring on QVC that he would be done paying in three months. Now he would have to share his living space with April and that means he will have to never forget to lower the toilet lid and hide very well his porn mags in the motorcycle one. He would have to jerk off in the shower, instead of on the sofa and eat all the bio vegetables on his plate and never smoke again.

But April was worth it.

The owner of the building was his uncle, so he hadn’t too many issues stopping the rent. He had asked Raph to help him to pack some boxes. He had not that many things to pack, some board games and some video games. His sport equipment, his clothes, and a few memories, but it would be less boring to do it with a pal. It wasn’t because he was stressed out by the idea of moving, oh no! But drinking some beer with Raph, while packing, will be more fun.

It would be like his last bachelor evening and he swore to himself it would be memorable. Boxes were only a reason to get wasted. April had told him couldn’t get a real bachelor party since it was a disgusting tradition.

Then, at his return from errands, he got his first bummer of the day. Just after he came back from errands where he had filled his bag with frozen chicken wings, french fries, cigarettes, a pack of 24 beers, and a new Jim Beam Bourbon bottle, April was waiting for him. For a moment, he got scared she would spoil his evening between buddy, by offering her help to pack with him. If she was there, there no way Raph and he could get wasted, while talking about all the morning sex Casey will have. But the Booze god was with him because it wasn’t the case. April reminded him she was the hostess for a baby shower and that it was the reason they didn’t see each other a lot in the last week. She had her hand's full preparing for the baby shower and the mother to be and six of her friends. She was only there to ‘reward’ Casey with her homemade ‘Sangria’ and she eagerly showed him the gallon already in Casey’s fridge. April explained to him she invented the recipe by mixing three of her favorite liquors. She made two gallons of the punch and, thinking that sangria was the best drink to have when moving in a hot day of spring, she had decided to give him the second gallon to drink with his friends.

Casey looked at the glass gallon with the elegant yellow label April made with a face, he hoped, expressed gratitude. She had called the drink ‘French Affair’ and he barely could restrain his mind to recall an old porn movie from the 80s, the first he had fapped to, having the same title. How in the world April had decided it would be a nice name for a punch at a baby shower he had no idea.

He politely asked what she had put in it, even, if he already could see many strawberries and slices of peach and some green stuff floating in the pink brewage. Unknown green stuff was scaring the shit out of him, even more in a sweet liquid and she explained with enthusiasm it was peach and strawberry macerating in sparkling rosé wine and peach schnapps for six days and that there ‘were also a few secret ingredients.’

“You have to guess which one! And if you are right, maybe I can reward you more,” she exclaimed with a wink and Casey’s imagination went into overdrive, picturing a wild April hiring a girl looking like her twin while the both of them would choke on his cock.

But this was the huge bummer. The fact was Casey hated girly drinks and it was easy to tell Raph did too. Each time they were going out, April forced down his throat a ‘sip’ of some pinkish alcohol. For Casey, it was simple. If it was pink, it wasn’t for a guy, but how the fuck he could tell April without looking like a macho caveman? But he was caught. He would have to drink it. Of course, April wouldn’t be there to see, if he really did but she would ask how it was and if Casey had guessed what were the secret ingredients. He couldn’t get out of it with an ‘it was good, but I really don’t know what you put in there.’ He would have to give her a satisfying answer close to the truth, only to not sleep on the couch for the next six months. That means he would have probably to at least take a full glass, then he would hopefully be having enough beer to get rid of the taste.

He took the kiss with more eagerness. April was tasting peach and strawberry too, but she broke it before he deepened it.

“See you tomorrow,” she said, waving her hand before leaving, and with a sigh of relief, he texted Raph.

_‘It’s 5:00, man. Do your ninja trick and be there asap ’_

Usually, his turtle friend was only going topside at night, but Casey was living in a shabby block from the Bronx where even cops weren’t patrolling after dinner time. And since Raph was only entering his apartment by the window to stay there all night, the risks were lower that he got seen and he had promised to be there before the wrestling at 7:00.

His uncle had asked Casey to do some clean-up for him to rent his apartment quickly and Casey passed the broom while humming a song.

He wasn’t nervous to go live with his girlfriend.

He heard a tap on the window and then, he got the second bummer of the day when he saw the serious face with a blue bandana. Leonardo.

He barely restrained the disappointed to show in his face. How this day could get any better?

“Hey, Leo buddy! What’s up?” he said and he sneered seeing Raph’s pissed off face behind the leader. Raph could laugh at Casey, telling April had him around her little finger, the fact was that Raphael was controlled by a bossier individual. His friend couldn’t make a step out without being watched by Mommy Leo. “Mikey and Donnie couldn’t come?”  
  
“I’m fine,” Leo replied coldly. “I’m here to make sure packaging your belongings wouldn’t be an opportunity for Raph to drench himself in hard liquor.” At this, Raph rolled his eyes. “Donatello and Michelangelo are busy, one is doing upgrades on the shellraiser and the other one is doing his chores he had neglected to do this week.”

Casey cursed mentally, but with a sympathetic thought for poor Mikey. But at least Mikey was doing chores away from the stare of the slave driver. They would really have to pack now, without drinking and without talking sex. Why this overgrown mutant accepted to be babysat by his eldest, but smaller brother, he thought, glaring daggers to Raph.

“Don’t ask,” Raph spat bitterly, reading in Casey’s mind. “I told him I don't need a damn babysitter until I was blue in the face. I'd have better answers and less bullshit talking with my own goddamn ass!” he growled.

Leo uttered a tsk of disapproval.

“It’s pointless to be vulgar, Raphael,” he replied, his voice sharp as a razor blade. “We came armed,” he told Casey, handing out a tape dispenser. “Let’s start!”

The first forty minutes, Casey feel like filling and sealing boxes was his duty he needed to do it to save his life because he was watched by a foreman with a whip. Then, he was reminded he was at his place and he doesn't have to submit to Leonardo’s rule. They were not on a mission for fuck sake and Raph was enough a sub bitch for both of them he decided, after a glance toward Raphael, head lowered, muttering curses and sighing a lot, but still complying.

“I didn’t have dinner yet, what about you, guys?” he asked. This was his last night as a bachelor and he wanted to relax. Leo would not spoil it with his tight ass rules.

“We have,” Leo replied, but Raph retorted spitefully that they had left before dessert since Leo was in a hurry to get there. Raphael has a sweet tooth and Casey guessed it wasn't improving his mood.

Casey didn't have anything looking like a dessert. His cupboard was empty because he was moving, but suddenly he remembered April’s punch. Leo’s face was flushed and he wondered, if it was too hot, or Leo was actually tired of bossing them around. He supposed it was the first option. Maybe the drink would do some good to the leader and make him mellow.

“April made a sangria,” Casey said. “It’s a very sweet drink and she made it herself with fresh, bio fruits,” he explained earnestly. “I’m not a fan of this kind of drink, but if one of you can tell me what they think about it, it would save my life. April told me I had to guess what was the secret ingredients!” he explained now mournfully. “The only thing I know is that there is peach and strawberries.”

At this, Leo looked up.

“Is there alcohol in it?”Leonardo asked suspiciously.

Casey knew better than lying to the leader. He only bent the truth.

“It was the drink she made for a baby shower. She probably used dealcoholized wine. If you prefer to not take a chance, just eat the fruits.”

Oddly, when he wasn’t expecting having convinced the leader, Leo stood up, nodding to Raph to signify him his agreement and with glee, Casey opened the fridge, pressing the tap from the glass gallon. Leonardo had fancy taste and was knowledgeable in herbal. Maybe if he was lucky, Leo could help him to find out about an ingredient. He wondered how April would reward him while filling two full glasses.

“I will only take the fruits if it is not a bother,” Leo refused and Casey had no choice, bother, or not to comply. He filled a full bowl with all the soaked peach and strawberries of the gallon, adding some green, soft, unknown stuff on it, hoping Leo would guess what it was.

“It’s basil,” Leo said at the second cautious bit he took. “I personally enjoy the mix of fruit and herbal. It gives an interesting and more complex flavor,” he declared and Casey promised to remember the exact word of Leo’s appreciation while he was opening a beer. He saw Raph glancing at it with longing, not having taken a second sip of April’s sickly punch but not daring to ask a beer while his glass was still full.

“Feel free to eat it all,” Casey said encouraging, hoping it would put Leo in a better mood and surprisingly, Leo was eating it with an eagerness he had never seen the leader have.

“Fearless’ weakness is strawberries,” Raph explained and he made a gesture with his finger and grinned, Casey offered him a beer can. Raph knew Leo. He trusted his friend if he was thinking the coast was clear.

“It has nothing to do with it,” Leo said, between two mouthfuls, now the bowl half-empty and his eyes were gleaming with satisfaction. Maybe the alcohol-soaked fruit would give him a pleasant enough buzz to let him and Raph do the fuck they want. “The strawberries are good because we are in the season. It would be a waste to not eat them.”

“Actually, all the drink tastes like strawberries. I’m positive it’s made of fresh strawberry juice. ” Casey declared. It was a white lie. He had no idea but guessed that since the strawberries were macerating for a week, all the drink must taste like the fruits. “Have some,” he said, pushing toward Leo his own glass he didn’t touch.

The leader took a sip and made an appreciative face.

“Not bad at all,” he commented. “Indeed, there is strawberry liquor in it, too.”

This arose Casey's interest.

“I would be happy if you could tell me all the ingredients in it. April dared me to do it and I don’t have such accurate taste buds as you do.”

“Did I hear a challenge?” Raph said, obviously baiting the leader after he took one long gulp from the drink. “I dare you Fearless! If you got all April’s drink recipe right, I will be your slave for a day. What do you think about that?” he asked, taking a long swing of beer.

Leo narrowed his eyes, his lip in a thin, serious line, weighting Raph’s challenge. He was turning languidly the glass now almost empty, with a dreamy expression and Casey was sure the leader would decline with a sly smirk stretched on his face.

“I accept your challenge,” he said slowly, after having emptied his glass in a second swing. “Give me another one,” he demanded Casey, sliding the glass on the counter, “I wasn’t aware it would be a contest when I first tasted it.”

Grinning, Casey gave him a second one, wondering if he would have the opportunity to see Leo drunk for once. It was unlikely to happen. Leonardo was too serious to not stop there after this glass and after all, it was a girl drink. At best, he would be tipsy.

They talked a bit about Casey’s moving and Raph was making fun about how April would breathe on Casey’s neck now. The man rolled his eyes at this, preferring to savor his beer than a retort to Raph that he got himself worse than a girlfriend at home, and one that he couldn’t fuck.

Leo was quiet, nodding, but Casey noticed he was sweating bullets.

“Are you too hot, dude? I can give you some water and open a window?”

Leo said he would have another glass instead.

“I love the name of it. ‘French affair’ it sounds so...erotic,” Leo murmured, his voice low and suave, completely uncharacteristic.

Casey and Raph burst in laughter, nudging each other about Leo having said the word ‘erotic’ and that he was drunk as a marine in Singapore.

Casey was too busy drinking himself to count Leo’s and Raph’s drink, but he guessed they had about four. Raph was tipsy to the point of making some dirty joke about April's ass and boobs or Leo being horny to the point of finding a drink name sexy. This made him roaring in laughter each time he was repeating the word.

After another glass, Leo required a sheet of paper and a pen, his face stoic but still blushed and Casey guessed it was either because of his prudish nature regretting the word erotic or the alcohol kicking him.

 _‘Sparkling sweet rosé Wine- 2 bottles_  
_Sugar_  
_Strawberries_  
_Peach_  
_Basil_  
_Ginger soda_  
_Fresh Lemon Juice_  
_White cranberry juice_  
_Strawberry liquor_  
_Peach Schnapp_  
_Brandy’_

Casey looked at the list with amazement.

“Are you sure?” he asked impressed by how accurate Leo could be in his answer. He probably wasn’t drunk, Casey realized to have such a neat handwriting and correct spelling to the word ‘Schnapp’.

“Well,” Leo answered, talking more slowly than usual. “I could be wrong for the sugar source. It could be agave syrup, or maple syrup, or honey. I’m not sure. Maybe I should take another one…” he said, reaching toward Raph’s glass, still there. The hothead pushed it toward the leader chuckling, obviously delighted to see his stern eldest brother chill for once.

Keenly, Casey snatched the paper out from Leo’s hand, excited the leader could be right and walked to the bathroom to take a piss. Even if Leo wasn’t right, all the ingredients seemed legit and so, April could be mad at him. He didn’t want to disturb April in the middle of her shower and only took a picture of the list to send it to his girlfriend. This is when he noticed he had got a text from Donatello two hours earlier.

_‘Don’t let Leo drink a sip. He is on meds.’_

Casey frowned with concern. He had never seen the brothers having to have meds, except painkillers in case of critical injuries. Leo and Raph were the toughest about it. They could lose a shitload of blood and still protest that they were fine. Leo didn’t look sick at all, but Casey remembered how flushed the leader was. Maybe he got a fever or something. But he hadn’t see Donnie’s text before and well, had let Leo drink three glass of a girly, pink drink.

He wondered if he should text Donatello a full three minutes, but decided against it. Leo didn’t look drunk. He would only pour down the sink the rest of April’s French Affair and Leo would stop drinking for good and they would be fine. They weren’t in the Gremlins movie for a few sips fuck up Leo.

He was about to step out of the bathroom when his phone rang and seeing it was April, he took the phone call. She was happy and excited, looking at herself having had a few cocktails and she told him he was right, except it was honey instead of sugar, like Leo had guessed.

Casey was actually impressed but even more glad to maybe get a sexy reward. April wasn't his most kinky girlfriend so far, but still, she may swallow.

“I used honey because it was also an aphrodisiac,” she giggled. “Like ginger, basil, and strawberries.” Casey looked at his phone like he had grown a head. What the fuck was an aphrodisiac doing at a baby shower?

“I didn’t use any honey, ginger, and basil in the other one. I was thinking your moving would be a great occasion to spice things up, what do you think?”

Casey smiled on the phone, turned on. He didn’t know April had that in her but he heard the music in the background, pretty loud for a baby shower. “What about I join you after or call you when I’m done? I will give you your reward! I love you!” she said before hanging up.

Casey didn’t believe in aphrodisiacs, but suddenly thinking about how much Leo drank of it and ate the alcohol-soaked fruits while he wasn’t even supposed drinking, he got a bad feeling. If Leo’s sickness grows worse, Don would be pissed and a pissed off Donnie was annoying as fuck. Besides, Raph would be mad too. He could bitch about Leo, he was fiercely protective of any family member, including the leader.

Feeling uneasy, he called Don. The genius answered to the third ring, probably busy under the car, grease to the elbow.

“Donatello speaking,” he said absent mindlessly, probably more concerned about a gasket.

“What if he’s drunk?” Casey blurted out. “I mean Leo. What if he ate some macerated fruit and had a drink or two? It's not a hard drink! It’s only sangria! Would he be sick even if it was a light drink?”

“Sick?” Don repeated dreamily like he wasn’t sure what Casey was referring about. “Drunk?”

“You told me he was on meds!” Casey snapped. “And he can’t have alcohol because of that!” Which mind game Donnie was playing? “Are you fucking messing with me? Why did you tell me your bro is on meds if he is not sick!”

“Well, he isn’t medically sick, but heat inhibitor could be called meds,” Don retorted sudden his voice as sharp as Leo’s blade and Casey froze.

“What...what did you say?”

“You understood me well. When he is on heat, it’s so bad, that he needs to be on inhibitor. Alcohol harms the effectiveness of the treatment. I told him to not go out,” Don added, a hint of something hard to define in his tone. “If you want advice, prevent him from drinking now on. And sit between him and Raph. Leo could be very determined when he is into it. He would do all the lowest trick a scum won’t ever dare to do to succeed! ”Don snapped. “Don’t let Raph alone with him!”

Casey hung up, with a very, very bad feeling. Leo had drunk much that he had admitted and well, he was probably still drinking while Casey was speaking on the phone. Then, April had told him having pimped her sangria with some kinky ingredients when according to Donatello Leo was on heat.

How the fuck did they have heat, to begin with? In three years with them, he had never heard of that! Raph had never talked about it or even had looked to be affected by heat and Casey was seeing Raph almost every damn day. Maybe Don had wanted to mess with him. It could be. Yes, it was definitely a joke, he decided because Raphael looked absolutely unaware of Leo having the ‘heat’. He would not have been so pleased to hear Leo say ‘erotic’ if he knew. Or maybe being in heat had a second medical meaning that Casey didn’t know, not sexually related?

Please, let it be he was only being ignorant, he prayed. His imagination wasn’t big enough to imagine Leo horny, but, if a mutant slightly bigger than himself, armed with deadly weapon, determined as fuck was driven by his hormones in his living room, Casey was more eager to fight all the Purple Dragons. What if Leo will want to rape Raph and they will get in a huge fight? What if Leo wins? Will Casey have to see his two mutants friends going at it? What would he do? They were brothers! How could he see them after, having witnessed such sick shit!

An even more disturbing thought crept into him. What if Leo wouldn't be after Raph? What if Leo wanted to tap some human ass?

Fear, as he had never felt, made a cold out in his stomach. No, it couldn’t happen! He had only tape dispenser as a weapon for God Sake! All his equipment was packaged! He had to call back Donatello and tell this son of a bitch to fetch his bros. Leo and Raph were Don's mess to deal with. Casey had other shit to do, like finishing packaging and get ready to greet April to collect his reward.

A huge crashing noise distracted him from his thoughts and he stormed into the living room where Raph and Leo looked like they were wrestling on the ground.

It wasn't anything new, neither that Leo gets the upper hand, but something in the fight looked more vicious to Casey.

But when they saw Casey, they broke free.

“What happened?” the man asked with worry. Usually, Raph and Leo’s fights were entertaining to him, but this time it was making his insides twitch.

“This motherfucker just jumped me!” Raph shouted. “He dared to think I was drunk enough when he can't see straight himself!”

Casey looked back to Leo with concern. The features of the leader were smooth, but something was itching in his left eye and his shoulders were tense.

“Maybe you both should stop drinking,” Casey suggested, to make Leo stop drinking himself.

Raphael opened wide, horrified eyes.

“Are you siding with this prick?” Raphael asked with bewilderment. “My best bud is siding with my stick-in-the-ass bro! Fucking unbelievable!” he yelled, throwing his arms above his head with indignation.

“Language!” Leo said sternly, staring in the void, in a way making Casey uneasy.

“Shove your language lessons up your bossy bitch ass!” Raphael retorted belligerently.

Leo's flush turned darker and Casey’s panic mode button flashed with a red light.

“Can we stop talking ass, fuck and bitch, already?” he pleaded, probably looking sick. “We still have a few boxes to do. But if you prefer going home, I will understand!” he added, with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

Raphael narrowed his eyes, not believing what he just heard.

“What in the flying fuck, Case? Are you kicking me and Leo out of your place? I was thinking we were buddies, man!”

Leo was staying silent but Casey felt over-conscious to be studied very closely. Leo was looking like a damn jaguar ready to leap and Casey’s t-shirt was drenched in cold sweat. The leader looked like to have made a decision.

“I'm sorry, Casey. Just don't break Raphael's heart by refusing our help. We promise to be serious and efficient,” Leo said, apologizing.

How Leo looked sober confused Casey. What if Donnie had messed with him and he was there, trembling like a dumbass?

“Okay,” he said, his hand running down his face. “Let's go over it! But I need a drink.”

Casey took another beer, ignoring on purpose Raph's interested glance, and because it was better safe than sorry, he poured down April's sangria into the sink.

“Leo is right, you got enough and besides, you promised to be serious.”

Raphael muttered he had promised shit, and each of them filled and sealed a box until the leader spoke.

“Have you something stronger to drink, Casey? I can't get rid of the too sweet taste.”

At this, Casey could relate, but there was no fucking way he poured a glass to the leader. He had been scared enough.

“I'm sorry, Leo buddy. You get enough,” he told nervously.

Leo only blinked and his face didn't show any contrariety even if been told ‘no’ wasn't something the Fearless Leader was used to.

“You didn't tell me, Casey, if I had been right about the list,” he said in a smooth voice and Casey breathed better. Leo wasn't that terrifying.

“Oh yes, you had been right. It was just honey instead of sugar. You called it, man.”

There was no way Casey would explain why April chose honey. Even if he didn't believe in aphrodisiac, Leo could be hit by a placebo effect.

“Well, indeed, I'd been right,” Leo replied slowly, a coldness creeping in his voice. “You will get a night of hot sex, thanks to me. I hope April would never find out you didn't even taste the sangria she put so many efforts in it and pour it down the sink.”

Casey swallowed hard, while Raph was rolling on the ground, holding his ribs, laughing like crazy because Leo said the word 'sex’. The threats hit him full face and Casey couldn't believe Leo was ready to give such a low blow to have a drink. If April knows that, Casey would be in deep shit.

“It's fucking blackmail!” Casey spat. “What about male solidarity! Raph! Dude! Say something! Your bro is using a cheap shot on me!”

But Raph wasn't giving a damn, tears rolling on his green cheek, giggling like a five-year-old hearing the name of the new neighbors was Dick.

“Did you hear me you asshole?” Casey yelled to Raph. “I don't see what is funny! Now you are Leo's slave for a day. Good luck doing burpees until you pass out!”

“Let Raph out of it,” Leo told quietly. “Besides, I never had in mind this kind of slave service.”

“So tell me already the fuck that you want!” Casey snapped, losing it. “You're the damn party pooper usually. Why the fuck did you want to get wasted that much?”

Leo was staring at him so intensely that Casey gave in. The Fearless Leader was a nut even Raphael’s powerful jaws couldn't break. There’s no way he would win against him.

“Fuck you Leo!” he hissed, hating losing, but then he recalled having an ace up his sleeve. “Tell my girlfriend about it and I will tell your doctor that you mixed alcohol with your meds!”

The allusion to the meds was lost for Raph, still laughing his ass off but Leo's piercing eyes flipped up.

“What do you know about my meds?” he asked softly. “Are you referring to Donatello? Did you talk to him? What did he tell you?”

A deep red blush covered Casey's face. It wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with the leader.

“You know...your fever,” he trailed off.

He was saved from deepening his answer by Raph's loud snore.

The lucky bastard was sleeping, letting Casey deal alone with his weird sibling.

“I don’t know what you are talking about,” Leo replied idly, after a dissatisfied glance to Raphael. “But Donatello knew very well that if I was indeed feeling sick, I would follow his recommendations,” he said arrogantly. “I'm sure my drinking isn't Donatello’s main concern.”

Raphael’s snores were the only sound in Casey’s apartment for a full minute. Leo had just said he doesn’t give a damn about Casey snitching on him. Casey was sure it was bullshit, but he has to attack from another side.

“Why are you standing at the other side of the room,” Leo asked, but the ghost of a smile in his face hinted to Casey Leo knew perfectly the reason. “Bring back a blanket for Raph and a pillow and sit on the couch with me.”

Casey kicked his own ass mentally. He wasn’t a pussy! He could sit on the damn couch just fine! But he turned his back to go snatch his own blanket and returned in the living room, covering Raph’s drunk ass with it.

“Maybe you should really return home with Raph,” Casey said motioning with his chin towards the loud sleeping ninja. “It’s almost ten pm, you know. It’s soon curfew for Mikey and well, if you don’t want him to take the opportunity from your absence to eat a shitload of Doritos, you should return to the lair. Besides, Donnie could get worried.”

Casey was proud of himself and he couldn't help but take a victorious pose with a cocky smile. Leo now would return home, in a hurry to watch over Mikey and tuck him in bed before midnight with his teeth brushed. Leo was just the Ultimate Girlfriend, much more controlling than April who was leaving him be.

Leo stretched his limbs before flashing a smile.

“Are you sending me home alone with Raph?” the leader asked and the meaning of the word ‘alone’ weighted on Casey’s shoulder. It wasn’t possible that Leo was using Casey’s friendship with Raph, hinting that he could do something to Raph, his own damn brother for fuck's sake, as a level to stay and have a drink! It was insane! But by the sly smirk, the man understood it was in retaliation for him to have used Mikey and Donnie to manipulate him.

Donnie had expressly told him to not leave them alone, and a strange feeling of duty to protect Raphael took him.

 _“Just give Leo what he wants,”_ his brain told him. Raph bitches every fucking single day about Leo being a stubborn asshole. _“Just yield, pour him a last drink and when he would be distracted, just call Donnie to come and fetch his troublesome siblings.”_

“I would never have guessed you would step so low for booze,” Casey uttered, pouring a shooter glass of Tequila. The stronger the drink was, the faster Leo would be out of it.

The leader leaned his head on the back of the couch, his expression quite mysterious.

“It’s not for the alcohol,” he said with a sigh. “I just want to live a teenager evening for once...doing what the other guys do...just for once.”

Casey was stirred by Leo’s confession. It was a rare sight to see the mighty leader with vulnerability written on his face.

“In fact, Casey, I’m like you...tonight is your last day as a bachelor. After tomorrow, you will have to give account to April of where you were and what you did.”

Casey took a swing from his drink and wiped clean his mouth. He didn’t want to talk about that but Leo opening was something he had never witnessed.

“What’s the matter with you?” he asked. “You are not moving in with the Foot Princess? Are you?” he teased, only to lighten the atmosphere.

“There’s nothing going on with Karai and me. Why for Buddha’s sake people don’t believe me!” Leo growled angrily. “I have already enough of my brothers nagging me with that!”

“Maybe it the way she reacts when you are around. She is pissed like she had given you her panties and you wiped your ass with it!” Casey exclaimed, before shutting his mouth. Leo disliked too colorful vocabulary. He heard enough ‘language!’ addressed to Raph in the last years.

“This is not the way I would have described our relationship, but I guess I see what you mean,” Leo said, the flush returning to his cheeks. He darted his tongue into the shot glass, like he wanted to lick clean any remains. Leo's tongue was a surprisingly pretty pink color and the way it flicked out was like a neon sign flashing. Blushing at his turn, Casey poured a second glass that Leo pushed aside.

“Master Splinter wants me to take his place as Sensei. So, it’s the reverse from you. I don’t mind responsibilities, but it’s enlarging the gap between my brothers and me,” he explained with melancholia. “This kind of night would not be possible for me anymore. It’s my last, as a young man.”

Casey was too drunk and touched to point out that Leo wasn’t acting like that earlier. Leo had strange and sneaky ways sometimes to get what he wants, Casey thoughts without deepening the reflexion. This is why he was the leader.

“Wow, man! I’m so sorry! That sucks! What can I do for you?” Casey asked. He could relate so much to what Leonardo was feeling.

“Well, I was hoping we can watch...you know...a movie how people do... “French Affairs.”

The leader looked so ashamed, blushing like a maiden not able to say ‘porn’ but Casey couldn’t help but find him cute. All suspicion was erased from his drunk mind.

“Well, Raph would be pissed to miss out, but I guess he would understand,” Casey said.

He pushed in the DVD of his favorite movie “Tatiana”. It was probably the last time he could watch it in peace, he thought sadly. Leo was still drinking, but he muttered something about needing water and Casey complied, bringing him back a pitcher with icy water from the fridge.

“Here’s something to lower the sugar level in your bloodstream. I’m sorry, man. I should not have given you this liquid cotton candy shit,” Casey apologized. “You might have a stomach ache from all the fruits you ate. Or an allergy.”

Leo looked at him over the rim of his glass, an enigmatic gleam in his bright, grey eyes.

“I don’t mind fruits. In fact, I missed some,” he said in a low-pitch. “One or two cherries that I could pop in my mouth would have pleased me more.”

Suddenly, Casey felt the ambiance shift. Was it his imagination or had Leo made an innuendo? It wasn’t the Leo he knew. Another theory formed in his mind. Maybe all the brothers were pranking him. It could be. Or maybe it was only Donnie and Leo. Maybe Don was pissed because Casey had spilled beer on his wireless keyboard three days ago and didn’t find any better way to get back than scaring the shit out of him, by making him believe Leo could be physically interested in something else than Ninjutsu. Yes, it was a prank and it was the reason why Don sounded so odd. If it was a prank, honor required Casey to look unimpressed.

“What makes your motor run?” Casey asked, a little uncomfortable while the movie was starting. “I can skip to the chapter with the kink that turns you on more. I know Raph likes the one where the sister got gangbanged and got one cock in her pussy and another one up her ass!” he explained, his voice suddenly panting like he had run five miles while keeping his breath. But talking about pussy was normal talk and he comforted himself in it, describing details he remembered about this scene. “She is less pretty than Tatiana but hornier. Girls taking in up their ass are really horny. I guess I could bring April there if I made her drunk enough,” he explained eagerly.

Casey had already forgotten he was with the uptight Leonardo. In fact, he felt like he doesn’t know who he was with anymore.

“So, we can start there and skip the romance. Raph also wasn’t into it.”

“Oh. You watched so much porn with Raph, you know his fave moments,” Leo teased, crossing his long legs, like the girl in the damn Basic Instinct movie and Casey caught himself staring, before fully realizing what Leo was implying.

“I mean, we casually caught some scenes from it when it was late and there was nothing on TV,” Casey stammered. “Don’t think Raph and I beat up our monkey together! We’re not swinging that way,” he said a little too loud and he felt relieved to have told it. Whatever game Leo and Donnie were playing, he felt protected now, like he had waved garlic at the nose of a vampire.

Leo made a knowing smile like he was really thinking there was actually something going on between Raph and him, and he continued to deny fiercely.

“Whatever rocks your boat,” Leo said, looking chill like he had never seen him and for one moment he wondered if April didn't get pranked and got weed instead of basil. “You could choose worse, than my brother. Raphael is muscular, huge, and has stamina. Besides, he is passionate,” Leo said. “I'm sure he has a lot to give to a bed partner.”

Absentmindedly, Casey reached for his cigarette pack hidden under the cushion, too shocked to realize he was lighting a cigarette in front of the leader.

“Yeah,” he agreed, not knowing what he could answer to that. “He is just...you know? Lacking boobs. Besides, Raph is on the pussy team.”

Leo stretched his hand out elegantly and astonished, Casey, handed him his pack.

“Have you ever noticed the erotic power of a cigarette,” he muttered dreamily, rolling it in his fingers, before putting it between his green lips. “It's a shame it stinks so much afterward when you kiss.”

Leo took a deep puff and released it, with ease the smoke making a circle and he had a lustful smile. Casey had a flash from an old, black and white movie when the femme fatale is luring the hero to his loss.

“But I guess any long object in a mouth would do it,” he murmured. “But tell me, when was the moment Raph told you he was heterosexual?”

Casey choked on his cigarette and crushed it, reaching for Leo’s water glass and drinking it in one, large gulp.

“He didn’t have to tell me,” Casey said, his voice still weak and hoarse. “I just know! Gays are just...not Raph.”

Leo put his fist on his chin, looking at him with impenetrable eyes and a dreamy smile.

“That is interesting,” Leo said and despite the smooth voice, Casey knew the leader was mocking him and he crushed the cigarette too after only two puffs. “To know your enemy, you must become your enemy,” Leo said like he was quoting something and Casey frowned, not getting what was the meaning of it. “I know for sure Raph is a virgin and so, doesn’t know himself at all. Thankfully, you know for him,” he sneered and even more uneasy, with a fake grin plastered on his face, Casey turned to watch the movie.

They watched it in silence for ten minutes, but Casey felt like it was a decade. The few times they watched porn, Casey didn't feel ashamed to get hard, even if Raph was there. It was only his best buddy and he knew that Raph too, was a male being turned on by naked girls moaning.

But it was an unrealistic feeling than be there at arms reach of Leo splayed out on the couch, watching a porn movie, while Raph was still snoring at their foot. It was maybe his imagination, but he felt a warmth pouring from Leo, the wave reaching him, raising all red flags. He could tell Leo was buzzing from unknown energy under his cool act, but he wasn’t sure what to do, since the leader was making any move and that he recalled Leo’s plea to have an average Joe evening. But Leo wasn’t a regular Joe for fuck sake, with his long, well-defined limbs and velvety eyes. Where the hell was Donnie and Mikey and how come they weren't here yet to free him?

Twice, he had kicked Raph’s shell on purpose, hoping the hothead would wake up, but Raph only mumbled something in his sleep about ‘kicking ass in the dojo’.

“Wow, this girl really knows how to give head,” Leo commented. “Have you already got so eager fellatio? I had. It was feeling great.”

This was something Casey didn’t want to know about. If he had been Raph, he would have asked questions, but survival instinct told him to get the shit away from Leo.

“I’m going take a piss,” Casey replied, flushed, his cellphone burning like a hot iron in his pants, like his only hope. He had to call Donnie pronto to get him to take Leo with him. It was 11:00 pm. The genius must be done with whatever he was doing in the garage. Casey didn’t care to look like an idiot if it was a prank. Even if Leo was staying still, not touching him or himself and wasn’t making crass jokes while watching a porn movie as Raph did, Leo had danger written all over him. Casey locked himself in the bathroom and he called the genius with trembling hands.

‘Donatello speaking’

“Where the fuck are you?”Casey whispered furiously that Donnie was playing indifferently. “Come already and fetch your bros!”

“You never asked me to come for them,” Don retorted matter-in-factly. “You only told me, Leo, this dick, hadn’t drunk that much and I assumed you would check over them. Did he mess around with Raph?” he asked sharply.

“Ok, he had drunk that much!” Casey yelled. Don looked like holding a grudge against Leo. Never had he heard the nerd one calling the leader a dick, but Casey didn't give a shit. Why he was friend with them, already? “He wasn't looking drunk and well, he still didn’t look drunk. Raphael is fine but there something about Leo…” Casey stopped himself. Why is he so edgy? He couldn’t even tell. Leo didn't do anything. “I’m not a damn babysitter!” he finally snapped, even if it wasn't expressing at all how he felt.

“When in heat, the dominant male releases pheromone to notify a potential partner their desire to mate,” Donnie explained like he was speaking in a biology class in middle school. “It’s quite fascinating if you can perceive it, but well, I always told April you were more animal than human…”

Donnie could mock him, insult him, Casey didn’t care if it's mean Don would come fetching Leo. He indeed felt like an animal being hunted. He didn't listen to Don, too aware of his surrounding, feeling watched like in a horror movie, where a stalker was waiting for a girl, hidden in the shadow.

“...Anyway, he usually quotes Sun Tzu when he is drunk and does it thrice before attacking,” Don explained dryly. “If he didn’t, Raph is alright.” Mikey snatched the phone, looking excited. “Did Raph passed out again?”

“Yeah,” Casey answered, not following where Mikey was leading with this question, and he sat on the toilet lid, confused. “But what the fuck is this Sun Tzu thing? How can I know?”

“Just give me my twenty bucks, D,” Mikey said happily, without listening. “Such a shame Raph get off the hook again. Leo would be extra-pissed! ”Mikey sneered “I guess you’re happy Donnie. Nothing better than a cock block to get a brutal, riled-up leader. But who knows, in his state, maybe he could unleash on someone else if Raph is game over,” the youngest sing-sang. “I hope you didn't plan to sit tomorrow, Case…”Mikey mocked. “Leo could get pretty rough when he is in the mood. I know that first hand…”

The two brothers started to argue on the phone, Don mad as fuck and Mikey giggling, calling Don a greedy ass and Casey was only staring at his phone. What the actual fuck? What was the relationship between those crazy motherfuckers? But more importantly, will they come to save him from Leo’s oppressing presence?

“We’re on our way,” Don hissed, taking back the phone. “Don’t move! Don't touch!” he spat so harshly that Casey looked again at his phone in amazement, forgetting his fear for a moment. He didn't know that Don could care so much for his safety and he felt stirred. Casey had always been convinced Donnie disliked him. Well, maybe he should change his opinion of the genius. Don would probably upgrade a level in his friendship if he could get there before Leo’s control snapped or something.

One of them hung-up and Casey stayed there, his mind racing. They would be there in about 25 minutes, he calculated. Maybe less since Don looked in a hurry, all of sudden to save him. In such a short time, nothing could happen and then, he would never stay alone with Leonardo again. He was safe!

He couldn’t lock himself in the bathroom. He would look like a sissy and besides, Leo was able to pick locks. So he returned to the living room. Leo was still there, his steel, shiny eyes staring at the screen, his legs making an inviting angle, lightened by the tv light in the dark room filled with boxes. the faint moans from the girls in the movie were covered by Raph’s snoring.

“Are you done whining to Donnie?” Leo asked, “I was bored. I tried to wake-up Raph, but I would have more of a chance with a brick.”

“I didn’t whine, I just told him you needed someone to help you walk Raph and you,” he lied, knowing very well the deep-red blush on his face must have given him away.

“You whined and you know that, because you’re afraid” Leo hissed. “You can smash all the Purple Dragons skulls, the fact is my cock is frightening you more. You’re actually afraid I can make you moan like Tatiana’s sister,” he added, a cruel, predatory smile on his lips. “A gentleman should not ask his lady something he didn’t even try himself on first hand. You don’t want April to get hurt, right?”

It was maybe Sun Tzu quote, he thought and panicked, Casey looked everywhere what he could use to defend himself.

“Do you wanna know how Tatiana’s sister felt when she was filled?” Leo whispered now standing up and taking two bold steps over Raph’s sleeping body. “This is your last night, Casey that you can try out a new experience. Next one will be prenatal classes,” he whispered seductively. “I can make you feel really good. You know me, I have stamina and techniques.” Leo's voice was dripping with lust, full of erotic promises.

Yes, Casey could picture what the leader meant. Leo must be a very intense and unforgiving bed partner. Curiosity flared in him and his eyes flickered onto Leo’s lower region. He could tell of the massive cock pulsating, hard in there. How it would feel to have it into him?

“This is the heat, this is not you,” Casey said, shivering hard at the picture his mind was making despite himself. He was determined not to let himself be tempted and he decided to climb at the idea that Leo would be mad when he would be out of his hormonal-driven state. Anything to keep a foot in reality and common sense. “Alcohol is messing with your inhibitor and Donnie said…”

“Donnie is jealous. He wants to keep my fat cock for himself,” Leo murmured, salacious and the words went straight to Casey’s groin. Dirty talk from Leo’s noble face was hot as fuck. “Each heat he tries to tame my libido by his meds. Heat in mutant turtles happens each month and last two or three days. He has in his lab a big calendar to keep track. He takes my temperature daily and when it's hit me, he chokes pills down my throat, to share me as least as possible. I can’t blame him. I’m very possessive too,” he said, with a smile. “He was already in a sour mood because of the keyboard incident. We got in a fight because he told me it would happen today and I refused to stay home and followed Raph here. Don can't stand my curiosity for Raph. He stayed sulking at home. End of the story,” he murmured, now so dangerously close. “I'm only curious, he should not have chastised me so harshly for mere curiosity, do you think so? Are you not curious sometimes to discover how to feel a new, foreign body's heat?”

Casey swallowed hard. Yes. He was. And what could be more new and foreign than the body of a male mutant turtle?

“Raph is out of order, but I can mess you even more than you did with Donnie’s keyboard this week. It would be retaliation for my lover stuff you broke. You will also be dripping, when I will be done with you…”Leonardo whispered, his lip brushing Casey's ear.

“You faked this story of Master Splinter and this shit about wanting to lead a normal life,” Casey stammered. Why in hell was it the only thing bothering him all of sudden he didn’t know. He should be troubled by other things, like Leo reaching for his hair, grabbing it in his fist.

“Appear weak when you are strong, and strong when you are weak,” he smiled. “All warfare is based on deception,” he quoted, before ducking his head in Casey’s collarbone.

Casey had not a fucking idea of what the fuck it meant, but analyzing Fortune cookie sentences wasn’t what was filling his brain. Leo licked his way in Casey’s neck. His tongue was rough and hot and Casey’s knees buckled when Leo palmed his hardening cock.

“You’re hard,” Leo stated the obvious.

Then his phone rang, almost breaking the spell, but not quite.

“It’s April,” Casey said, looking at Leo with troubling eyes, confused as he had never been, torn between a call from his fiancée and a mutant stroking his dick through his sweatpants.

“Answer it,” Leo demanded and Casey’s brain was still too shocked to be actually hard for his best friend’s brother to try to resist. Leo raised up his shirt, pinching a nipple. “Answer it” he repeated, rolling the delicate bud between his large fingers.

“Hello” Casey choked.

April was drunk, too drunk to be at a baby shower and he was sure he was hearing a male voice somewhere in the background, but the hand groping his ass was much more concerning. Never had the hockey player been in such a twisted situation, but somewhere, they had passed the line from weird to insanely hot.

“Casey, are you disappointed because I lied to you? I swear, I didn’t know it was a bachelorette party! Casey?”

Leo’s hand went down his pants and he yelped, startled, when Leo’s finger brushed his hole at the same moment the leader snapped his jaw on his collarbone.

“You fucking bit me!” he yelled angrily, but he swallowed back his sentence while Leo’s left hand was busy fingering him and the right one jerking him off. How that felt so good?  
  
“Are you with a woman?” April asked with jealousy. “Who bit you!”

“Raph picked up an alley cat,” he lied, while Leo was holding his neck between his teeth. It looked like a damn finishing move the turtle had before fucking the shit out of the victim. “ Raph fell asleep on the floor and the cat is going crazy.”

“He can have rabies. Don’t touch it,” April said but then the male voice was heard again.

“Who is the guy?” Casey asked, but he wasn’t even sounding jealous. He was only still making conversation to April, keeping her on the line as to not be swallowed by all of Leo and moan like a bitch. He couldn't do that. Not with Raph sleeping next to them on the floor. He would never let him live it down if he wakes up. Also, Donnie would be there maybe in like fifteen minutes and suddenly, he regretted immensely his call. First, they would get interrupted. Then, he didn’t want to be caught in the crossfire of a gay lover quarrel. He didn’t get all the extent of the relationship of the four brothers, except that it was looking like Raph was blissfully unaware that his ass had been targeted by Leo and that it had pissed off his other brother. But what about Mikey?

“Are you listening, Casey Jones?” April snapped. “Are you just drunk?”

Indeed, he hadn’t listened to who the guy was. but he knew that since Leo was already so far in the game, he would let himself go. It was his last night for this kind of experience.

He hung up and Leo disapproved.

“You didn’t even say goodbye to her. Besides, I didn’t tell you could do it. In bed like in a mission, I’m in charge…”

A cold liquid was poured on his ass and Casey realized that this jerk had come prepared. Go figure Leo was always ready to go, like a boy scout. Either it was to take down the Shredder or to push down a new sex partner.

“She couldn’t give you that,” Leo said. “I can make sex addicting,” he promised. “Why do you think Don wanted to keep my cock for himself? After tonight, you will keep calling me,” Leo boasted, but somewhat Casey knew it was true. There was something intoxicating with the way of just giving over your body, knowing you will be taken care of. “Just text me ‘French Affair’ and I will know what it means,” the leader blew at his ear. “We don’t want Donnie being jealous, do we?” he murmured teasingly.

Leo was now breaching him with two fingers still jerking him from one hand and when Leo hit something in him, Casey came without even trying to hold back with the loudest, least manly moan ever.

He was still surfing in the afterglow, that everything went downhill.

“Donnie! Shit!” Leo exclaimed in panic, very far off his usual stoic demeanor. He shoved Casey away while two shadows were leaning in the kitchen’s window. Pushed away without any strength left in his legs, because he was too jelly boned from the climax, his pants on his ankles, still leaking from lube, Casey tripped on Raph who woke up, mumbling.

“What the fuck happened? Did I miss something?” he mumbled and fast as lightning, Casey pulled up his pants, hoping the cum oozing from the front and the oozing from the back would not be apparent. To be extra sure, he stayed on the ground, grabbing the pillow he had given to Raph with the blanket. He enrolled it around his neck to hide the bite mark he probably has. “Are you watching Tatiana movie without me, Casey? And with Leo of all people?” Raph shouted, indignant. “What is so great about Fearless that you are kissing his ass now, too?”

Donnie was now entering the living room, long and slender, with the worst attempt at a neutral demeanor ever while Leo had an immaculate composure.

“You missed nothing, Raph. It was only a prank,” Donatello spoke in a chilling, detached voice. “I was mad at Casey about the beer he spilled on my keyboard. Mikey gave me an idea to avenge myself by messing with his mind. We meddled Leo into it to be sure Casey wasn’t suspicious. Leo drank more than he is used too and you know he can get carried away with alcohol.”

Mikey’s prank didn’t look like it was interesting Raph or maybe he was too drunk or feeling too hungover to care.

“Oh! It was for that Fearless was so damn insistent to stick up my ass,” Raph said, yawning. “All of the mystery is resolved. Let’s go back home,”

Both Leo and Donnie nodded tensely while Mikey was playing with his Nunchuck, idly.

“Sorry Casey for this joke,” he muttered. “No harm, right dude? We came as fast as we could when we realized you were scared. Leo can be scary when he is drunk and determined to make a prank succeed.”

Casey nodded, not even bothering to deny, pondering if it was true that it was only a prank. Leo had gone very far for a prank, to the point now Casey felt damn confused about his identity and his life goals. What he knew was that it wasn’t funny. For even a brief moment, when he had come, he had thought to postpone his moving until he knew more of where he was.

“Leo is a great actor when he wants to be,” Don added with a grin a little too forced. “and he was very determined to teach you a lesson to avenge me. Now, you know, just don’t mess with my belongings. Any sort of,” he said, narrowing his eyes to a slit. “Now, let’s get it over with these boxes that you move with April already.”

Leo wasn't paying attention to them, too busy to talk to Raph very casually about his alcohol excess, helping him to stand up, very far away from the lustful animal he had been with five minutes ago, not even giving a damn about Casey anymore.

He had been tricked.

Casey was staying there, sitting on the ground while the brothers were closing the last boxes spiteful, cursing himself to have believed Leo could have sex with his brothers and well, with him. Only from Raph’s innocence, he should have known it was false.

But then, Don bent over to seal a box and Casey saw it.

_‘Leo was there.’_

The three words were carved in the cartilage between the shell and Don’s ass. Leo must have carved it with a blade while Donne was bent in a situation very easy to guess. It was a brand, something he would have never dared to ask April and would have never done himself for someone else, but Leo and Donnie were at a level of fuckiness he never expected to reach. It was the craziest thing ever but it was the proof Casey’s pride needed to know that he hadn’t fallen for a prank.

Leo and Donnie were in a fuck-up sexual relationship where obviously both were possessive as hell and he wondered if each time Leo was in heat, they had this kind of foreplay. Leo would try to cheat, Don would try to prevent him to do without being really effective at it, and then, Leo would punish Don to have meddled in his sex life, or vice versa. What Casey was sure of is that it should lead to some violent angry-sex afterward.

He didn’t point it out, not wanting to call out Donnie’s obvious lie, waiting patiently they finished packing the boxes. He got his second sign when Leo was about to leave. Leonardo was taking his sweet time, at the behind for once when he was supposed to lead.

“Today, Leonardo!” Don spat. “I need to give you medicine at home for your incoming hangover!”

Casey could imagine what kind of medicine Don had in mind and probably Leo’s according to his smug smirk.

In a very ninja-like way, the leader dropped a yellow piece of paper on the floor, while crossing to the window and Casey waited a full five minutes before picking it up, in case one of the brothers returned. Like Donatello, this son of a bitch was frightening when he was jealous.

It was April’s sangria label. From a side, the neat handwriting spelled _‘French Affair’_ and the other, Leo’s elegant one. _‘Call me’_.

Casey closed his fist on it, a hot, buzzing feeling filling him. Tonight wouldn’t be his last night of experiments, he decided, folding the label in his wallet. It was only the beginning.

_(Maybe to be continued)_

__

 


	2. Eggplant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because you asked for it!

Casey holds back for four weeks. Meanwhile, he had seen Leonardo, but on missions only. They were still allies for God's sake. Just because they had fooled around to the point that Leo had even shoved his finger up Casey’s virgin ass, it doesn't mean it would change a goddamn thing, but Casey couldn’t help but feel confused as fuck each damn time. He had avoided entering the Tiger's den and he didn’t come to the lair of all month. Raphael was complaining big time about how Casey was acting like a cold son of a bitch since he was living with his fiancee, but the vigilant was still feeling too uneasy to be trapped underground with such a dangerous being like Leonardo. Because to make a guy as manly as Casey to switch ball teams, you must be a motherfucking public danger.

The first time he had seen Leo on a mission was only a few days after he moved in with April. It has been awkward, at least from Casey's end. The leader didn't seem bothered by any shyness or shame, bossing him around as well as before. He didn’t look like he remembered at all that he had jerked him off. Was Leo really drunk on the sangria at the time? It was to the point Casey could have believed it had been a delusion from alcohol or a dream if it wasn't for Don's extra bitchiness at him.

Donatello had never been Casey Jones's number one fan to begin with. The hockey player had always supposed it was because Donnie had a crush on April and was jealous of him. The so-called genius was always offering help to Casey’s girlfriend, doing nerd stuff with her at every opportunity he got. It had pissed Casey off to no end, but according to the last time he had seen Donnie bending over to tape a box, April wasn’t the main character featured in Donatello’s fantasies. If Don had a crush on April, he for sure had a worse one for his eldest brother. So was April only a cover to hide Donnie's sick interest for his own damn brother?

It was hard to tell since for four weeks straight now Donnie was giving him the silent treatment, acting like Casey was chopped liver. It wasn't only him seeing it either. Even Raph, definitely not the sharpest tool of the box, had noticed it.

"How'd you get under Donnie's shell so bad? He's giving you a real cold shoulder. We won't even need a goddamn air conditioner this summer if you don't patch that shit up."

Thankfully, a bunch of Purple Dragons trying to bust an ATM had prevented Raph from listening to the answer Casey couldn’t give him anyway.

Because the hell if he had the slightest damn idea of what the fuck was happening.

So he had decided to do like Leonardo and act as if nothing had ever happened. He wasn’t disappointed, no he wasn’t wasn’t disappointed at all that the leader hadn’t been serious in his offer to show him this ‘new experiment’.

It was for the best because you know, he was still with April.

So he had never texted Leonardo the password ‘French Affair.’ Like he was scared to awake some sleeping demon who could bite him back in the ass right after.

They were now at the end of June. The night was hot and Casey would rather have a beer on his balcony, but Raph had called him. They were needing Casey’s help for something fishy around the dock. April had been pissed. She wanted him to stay home, like she always does. Casey was feeling like a prisoner on parole. In the last few days, she had been extra-pissed to him. She kept nagging at him to get a job. The rent was due soon and she kept reminding him. Why she was so anxious about it was making Casey wonder how she was doing before he moved in. She was complaining that he was never up before midday, and when he had reminded her that he was patrolling the city until 3:00 am, she had retorted that patrolling wasn’t making a living.

Casey had found it uncalled for. April knew before he moved in with her what he was doing and she had told him that she was eager to live with him because she wanted to be around the man she loved more often. But now Casey felt like all April wanted a roommate to be her errands boy when she was working and to spit cash to allow her to get some nice threads.

But he couldn’t have told her that, so he had commented about her probably having her period.

Looks like it wasn’t something you should say to a girl. Because even if he had apologized three times, saying it was only a joke for fucks sake, she had thrown his last beer in his face and well, here he was, sitting on a rooftop, checking the dock.

“I'll probably have to get a job,” he mumbled to Raph sitting next to him.

“But you already have a job!,” Raph countered. “You’re my sidekick!” he said with a smug smirk.

“Fuck you,” Casey said but feeling already less miserable. Raph had a special gift for making him feel better “April is bitching about me getting a job. You know the one from 8:00 to 5:00, with a suit.”

“Silence!” Leo shushed them. “We’re on a mission.”

“Well you got some sexy times, so isn’t that bad, right?”Raph asked lower, nudging him. “You have a girl, all hot for you, in your bed, man! I wish I had your luck but ladies prefer green in the pocket, you know?” he said longingly. “I'll fucking die only knowing my hand for Christ sake!”

Leo turned around sharply, his shining eyes threatening in the darkness and Casey’s instincts told him something had shifted in Leo’s demeanor but he couldn't exactly tell what had changed.  
  
Casey let a moment pass and waited when Leo stopped glaring at them to whisper.

“If only. I could have a frigging iceberg in my bed and it would be less chilly,” he declared mournfully. “At least, before I got Tatiana and her sister.” Casey had purposely spoken louder, out of curiosity to see Leo’s reaction. Would the leader remember which situation he was in when he had heard these girl name the last time.

He studied Leo’s shell very closely, to be sure to catch any tension in him.

“Well, lend me the DVD if you don’t need it anymore,” Raph joked. “I'll take care of the sisters when I feel lonely.”

At this, Casey could say that Raphael's comment seemed to spark an interest in the leader, but Donatello was the one speaking.

“Why would April sexually reward you?” Don snarled. “She needs you like her goldfish needs a bicycle"

Casey turned to the purple banded turtle, fuming.

“What the fuck is your problem, egghead?” he snapped. “Just go back to ignoring me already!”

“April is my friend, you lazy, lousy, libertine lush! You complete and total sack of -"

“Woah! Okay! Just take a chill pill, dudes!”  
Mikey shouted interposing, but Casey wasn’t that willing to let it go. He knew that this motherfucking brainiac was holding a grudge against him. All this ‘nothing happened’ situation was irritating the shit of him for too long already. Now, all would be out in the open and Donatello could stop to play April’s pure-hearted servant already.

“Let move. I'm calling it a night,” Leo said, stretching his limbs, maybe more than necessary to Casey’s opinion. It was like the leader was making a show of it, putting his well-toned body in display and he couldn’t help but stare “I’m stiff from staying in a watching position too long.” Leo continued, his eyes gleaming dangerously, buzzing off some weird vibe. “I need to burn off some energy.”

Before anyone could reply, Leo gracefully leapt down the roof to the emergency staircase, leaving behind a scent that went straight to Casey’s groin.

“I hate when he's putting on this Big-Shot shit,” Raph mumbled jumping after him and Mikey, after a shrug, jumped too. Leaving Don and Casey behind. The man was wondering why this smell was arousing him so much. All of the turtles smelled like a humid cave, so why all the sudden was he getting half-hard by Leo?

“Stop staring at him,” Donatello said, his voice in a low rumble and suddenly it all clicked in Casey’s mind. Don was on edge because it had been a month. Which means, if he remembers correctly, Leo was again in his heat. A deep excitation flooded him at the thought. That means Leo was looking for a sexual partner other than Donatello and why this one suddenly turned on his jealous jerk mode. A part of Casey was even relieved by this reaction from Donnie. That’s mean Casey wasn’t crazy or delusional and all of this had really happened. He didn’t even bother to fake and ask Don who was ‘him’. A thirst for payback took him.

“I didn’t see your name on him, chump,” he retorted, smirking thinking about the ‘Leo was there’ carved on Don. “Just run already, before he lets Raph catch him,” he sneered.

The genius narrowed his eyes, but didn’t answer. He jumped and ran in the same direction as his brothers and Casey thought he had maybe scored a mark.

The next day, it wasn’t any better with April.

He tried to have sex with her and she refused plainly.

“Donatello is right! You don’t respect me!” she claimed, only because he had grabbed her ass and made her mess up her eyeliner.

The mention of the turtle put Casey in a sour mood. He was blue balled for weeks, bossed around worse than a dog by his girlfriend and she was being encouraged by this little fucker. Well, if April and Donnie were getting along to mess with him, good for them, but Casey wouldn't let himself be played this way.

After he got slapped for the eyeliner incident and after April had left, he had surprised himself by having his mind linger on Leo. How the leader had stretched his flawless body, his eyes flashing intensely and images of their last time together flooded Casey’s mind. For almost two hours he had played with his phone, wondering if he would dare to text him or not. If he texted Leonardo and he remembered and was to agree, it’d mean hot sex. Casey was passed the point wondering if this was making him gay. He remembered it was the best he had felt sexually in his life and for him, that was enough of a reason. If Leonardo didn’t remember, Casey could say it was a mistake. But what if Leo does remember and regretted it? Casey would look like a dumbass. Maybe Leo would even get mad that Casey reminded him?

He debated about it for a while, in the girly teal-yellow grey living room. He had to be honest, he was feeling like he had been fucking castrated for a month and like Leo needing to burn off the energy the day before, he needed to let off some steam.

Well, fuck it!

Before he could regret it, he scrolled to the leader’s name and quickly typed the code word Leo had told him. The moment it sent he regretted it deeply. Did he really just send an invitation to have gay sex to his best friend’s stuck-up older brother? But before he could send another message with some excuses bullshit, he got a reply.

“Matador Motel, room 341. 10:30.”

Casey stared at the message for a full five minutes, his mind blank. 10:30 was in less than three hours from now. He knew very well where the Matador Motel was. A seedy motel that's been closed for maybe three or four years. If Leonardo was replying to him so quickly and only by a hotel room number, it only meant one thing. The leader remembered well and was looking forward to continuing where they left off.

In a flash, he recalled himself how good he had felt being dragged to pleasure by Leonardo. Perhaps it meant that Leo had felt the same and his insides clenched at the thought.

Following the first thought, Casey felt remorseful and indecisive. Was he really ready to meet up with Leonardo in a motel? Was he so eager to get something in his ass? Because just by looking at how worked-up the leader seemed, Casey could tell Leo would want to top and like Mike seemed to know, Leonardo could be brutal. They were mutants for fucks sake and Leo must have a damn long schlong. He was already feeling like a bitch following Leo’s orders on missions. Does he really want to be a bitch in bed with him? What if Leo is even bossier on him afterwards?

But even if it wasn’t a reference, because he knew for a long time the guy had a screw loose, Don wouldn't be so greedy of Leo’s massive dick if the leader was so bad. Even Mikey looked like keeping a not too bad memory from it. Anyway, if it hurt too much, they were friends and Leo was reliable. He would stop.

But if he goes to the motel, whatever happen there, it was cheating in his book, and he was sure as fuck it was considered the same in April’s.

But Leonardo was the one person he knew would most likely take a secret to his grave. The guy was a damn ninja, all stealth and discretion. April would never know.

There he was half decided. If he could leave his place at 10:00 without April stopping him it would be a sign it was alright. If he couldn’t get free, it was fate and he would cancel on Leonardo. Anyway, it wasn’t like the leader had no other consolation. Leo had younger sibling at home that he could pound into. Casey considered, very troubled, how it was disturbing to think that three of the four mutant friends of his had sex together at least once, and that Leo’s goal was to have a perfect score and bring Raph into his bed.

There, Casey decided Raphael’s innocence must be preserved and he would fearlessly take his place in order to protect his best friend’s chastity.

April wasn’t back at ten pm. She had texted him saying she was with some friends and to not wait for her. The cold tone in the message motivated Casey further and he left for the motel. He had passed the evening debating with himself and had found many great reasons to actually do it. Protecting Raph was the first. Second, Casey thought that would bring them closer. Leo was always looking down at him, like he wasn’t trusting Casey completely. Leo wasn't as harsh on Mikey and Donnie. Before, he had thought it was because Don and Mike were weaker and more pliant. But maybe it had nothing to do with it and Leo was sweeter to his lovers.

All his way to the motel, he was still trying to find an excuse for what he was about to do. Sexual experimentation was never a waste and he could maybe even learn something from this he could show to April to spice up their sex life. Anyway, April couldn’t get jealous of Leo. There was no way Casey would ditch her for the leader. It was only a one time deal that he could even blame on alcohol, since he was wasted the first time Leo touched him.

But there was a reason that he was trying to ignore. Besides being sure to have a great time with Leo, he thought still recalling how skilled Leo’s hand was and his predatory attitude in bed was a turn on, even more compared to April’s starfish position.

The extra bonus of this would be that Donnie would be pissed and after how this prick had turned his girlfriend against him, fucking with Don’s kind of lover would be a sweet vengeance.

With three condoms in his sweatpants pocket and some nervous flutter in his stomach, he knocked at the door with the number 341. All the lights were turned off in the room, Casey could see from the windows, giving the place an eerie aspect to have sex. How the fuck this shady place wasn’t demolished was beyond Casey, but what hit him suddenly was that if he yelled to get help, nobody would answer him. He tried to calm down. It was Leonardo, not an unknown bum and Casey wasn’t a helpless little girl either. All would be alright. Besides, if he turned back now, he would look like a sissy.

“Come in.” he heard Leo say and Casey entered boldly, feeling all of a sudden like a movie character. Having an affair was sounding so… adult.

The room was still pitch black, but he could see the end of Leo’s blue bandana while the turtle was embracing him from behind and he could smell the arousing scent being given off by the leader all around the room. He was pushed inside, onto the bed and he heard the door being locked but it wasn’t his main concern

On the bed, he had bumped into another body.

Then the light was turned on and Casey blinked in confusion, until he realized what was next to him. A tied up Leonardo was on the bed, looking at him with a hint of something, but unable to talk because he was gagged. If Leo was there, he already knew who had set up the trap he just fell in.

“Sorry if I decided to join in your little rendez-vous,” Don said, with a mocking grin on his face and looking weird with the blue bandana on. He replaced it with his purple one and uneasiness fill Casey. He knew that Donnie wouldn’t go as far as to harm him, because Casey was still Raph’s best friend and April’s fiance. Both of them were precious to the bookworm's heart, but Don was clever and cleverness was something Casey feared more than strength. What if he took pictures and send it to April and Raph?

“Don…” he started nervously. How the fuck he had caught Leo to begin with? Of course, Don had probably followed Leonardo when he had snuck out of the lair. But how hadn't Leo felt he was being shadowed and how the fuck had Don gotten enough of an upper hand on the leader to tie him up like a damn sausage? Maybe jealousy was giving him extra strength? He had heard of mothers able to lift a car because their kids were trapped underneath. But that wasn’t the urgent matter here. “This is a misunderstanding. Leo and I met to talk strategy.”  
Donatello didn’t seem convinced at all.

“Leo and you wouldn’t have a French affair,” Donnie spat. “I’m here to make sure you wouldn’t both have any affair at all,” he snarled, waving a kind of weird remote and dread froze Casey.

It was a bomb remote.

“I filled the place with TNT,” Don said Casey felt the brush of death more positively than ever in any fight he got into. “I won’t allow the so-called boyfriend of my best friend to cheat on her with my lover.”

This lunatic was about to blow the place up out of jealousy and Casey, who had fought criminal gangs solo would die from a mere lovers quarrel, when he hadn’t even slept with the other end of this fuck-up death triangle to begin with.

“Donnie, calm down, please. I swear, is not what you think…” Casey knew very well how cliché this explanation was, but whatever eloquence he could have, its flown out the window.

“Empty your pockets,” Donnie said and Casey’s mind went blank. In the pocket were the condoms and the minute Don’s eyes lands on them, he would lose it and press the red button of the remote. He turned toward Leo next to him. Leo was tied and gagged but he was the leader for God's sake. Maybe Casey would read in his eyes something to help them to get out from this situation.

But Leo’s eyes were cold, focused solely on Donatello. The leader was probably weighting how serious Donnie was, but for Casey, it wasn’t rocket science to see that Donnie was serious as hell. But while the leader was searching a way out, like a weakness in Donnie, Casey had to do something to win them some time.

“If you don’t believe me, ask your brother. You trust Leo, right?” he asked, but suddenly recalled that it looked like Leo was a serial cheater. “I mean you love Leo, right? You have to discuss it with him! Leo would tell you nothing happened between us and that we aren't here to have sex!” Casey blurted out, throwing the leader under the bus. Leo was as clever as Donnie and maybe he would find a way to convince Donnie that the genius was overreacting as hell. At this point, Casey didn’t care if he looked like a coward. The important thing was to not show Donnie what he had in his pocket.

“Remove his gag,” Don said, his voice clipped. “We’ll hear what this unfaithful jerk has to say to save your cheating ass.”

With a trembling hand, Casey reached for the gag, freeing Leo’s mouth, praying Leo would find the words to touch Donnie’s heart. He would tell Donnie it was only his heat making him curious or only a misunderstanding. He would say nothing had happened between them. He would swear to love Donatello only and all would be alright. Casey won’t die tonight in this crappy place.

“Tell him, Leo! Tell him there nothing at all,” he begged, gazing at the leader like he was his only hope.

“How could you say my cock ramming into you was nothing, Casey?” Leo told calmly and Casey’s heart missed a beat. He had probably misunderstood. There no way Leo had said what he had heard. “You were moaning, telling me you would feel me for a week…” the leader added, his voice dripping with lust as it had really happened and that he was cherishing the damn memory of it.

Casey’s hair rise on his head, frozen by fear, not finding dirty talk sexy or funny from Leo anymore. He had no idea if it was only a leader’s tactic but Casey was sure as fuck it was an uncalled one when you were locked up by a madman and surrounded by dynamite. He turned toward Don in a hurry, denying.

“He is messing with you…” he started, before snapping back to Leo. “What the fuck are you doing, man? You know isn't true!”

Leo didn't even look at Casey, a sly grin on his face, still staring at the mad scientist.

“I must say he has a big dick for a human. I still remember how my jaw was aching when I had finished sucking off his juicy eggplant,” Leo whispered, still eyes locked with his brothers, like he was drinking the jealousy pouring from Donnie like it was a fucking margherita!

“Eggplant?” Don repeated mechanically and with terror, Casey noticed how Don's right eye was twitching. Leo must have hit dead center on something especially itchy for Donnie, because Donatello looked even more riled up. Why the fuck Leo was lying to him, antagonizing his jealous lover on purpose? His jealous lover with a damn, fucking bomb remote in his hand! They said that genius was never far off from madness and this belief was now validated in Casey’s book.

“I'm sure I have a bigger and juicier eggplant than him,” Don replied darkly. “You have still a chance to live and taste it again, if you admit already you're lying and that you belong to me.”

Casey looked at the leader with expectancy. Leo would admit to messing with Don, tell the crazy motherfucker he got the biggest eggplant in damn New-York and maybe Don would drop it.

“I'm not lying,” Leo insisted. “It was so goooood,” he said with emphasis. “I even let him top me,” he concluded with a teasing smirk. “He touched me right in this place, you know? The one I loved teasing in you when I was still into you.”

“I don't believe you,” Don mumbled, his face ashen. “You never allowed me to top you!”

“It was because you weren't manly enough,” Leo sneered, obviously not at all impressed by Donatello’s incoming wrath. “Only a real man can have me underneath them. You aren’t.”

Why, why Leo was worsening the situation, going so far as to even lie? Wasn't lying forbidden by Bushido or whatever was the name of the ancient moral code Leo was supposed to believe in? Did he not understand that Don wasn't joking and that he would blow the place up? Did Leo not care if they died, sure that he would go straight in Nirvana?

“If you untie my legs I could show you how I spread them for other guys. And if you're quiet you can even watch when we fuck,” Leo added and Casey felt he was slowly wetting himself. Like a warm liquid was leaking from him without him helping it. There was no way Don wouldn't kill them all at the next thing this stupid Leo said. “And then, I will do a beeline to Raph's room and fuck him as I did with Mikey. Remember when I pounded into him in your own lab?” Leo recalled and Casey, fascinated despite his horror, looked how much Donnie was shaking with anger. “Now each time you work at your desk, I know you think of it. Me getting off on your belonging. This is why I think I'll fuck Raph in your own bed.”

Don's fist clenched on the remote and Casey burst in tears.

“I swear, Don. Leo is lying. He jerked me off,” he confessed, ”but I was drunk and he was the one going all rapey. I didn't know you guys were together! Just let me go and settle this with Leo alone!”

It was kind of true. Casey never could have believed Donnie was so into Leo that he would turn into a cold-hearted murderer.

“You're the one lying there,” Donnie pointed out. “You even told me yesterday that my name wasn't on Leo and so, you were allowed to stare at him. I admit it was a good point. It’s time I do something about that so little horny guys like you never tell me my mark isn’t on my lover’s flesh, anymore.”

Don pulled out a knife from his belt and Casey could feel Leonardo tensing. Maybe now this crazy son of a bitch would understand they were in deep shit and actually do something to save them.

“I wanted to carve my name on him, but maybe it would be even better if you do, to remember it even more. But one tricky move to release Leo or to flee yourself,” Don warned, “and I blow this place.”

Don tried to put the blade in his hands but it was like Casey had no motor skills anymore to hold something.

“Carve a heart with “Don” into it,” Donatello insisted. “Add ‘Noli me tangere’ around it. It’s a Latin warning and this jerk would suffer more,” he growled toward Leo. “I will spell it out for you since you are an ignorant caveman. After that, even in death, you would never forget Leo is mine to fuck around with.”

“He is yours, he is yours,” Casey stammered in tears, refusing to take the knife. “Please, now I know it. I won't ever fool around with anybody. I will stay at home and rub April's feet with her peppermint cream. I will work so hard at daytime that I won't ever think of cheating again. Please let me go…” he pleaded.

“You're only a sissy. Say it,” Don demanded. “A sissy not worthy of Leo. A sissy not worthy of April.”

“I'm a sissy, I'm a sissy, ”Casey cried.

“You will tell Raph to listen to Leo. You will also make him understand Leo is mine.”

Casey nodded frantically but Leonardo protested.

“I'm not yours. You have no ownership on me. I dare you to carve a single initial on me. You won’t dare!”

At this, Don jumped on the bed, snarling at the bound leader, the knife still in hand.

“I will,” Don stated and with a sharp move, he cut the rope tying the leader's legs together and he spread them. “I will cut you so much, you will never spread your legs again without people knowing you are a damn cheater.”

It was at that moment Casey noticed Leo had a boner and the realization that Leo was getting turned on made him speechless.

“You're mine, not Raph. Touch Raph and I poison his banana shake,” Don muttered, stroking the inside of Leo's thigh with the side of the blade before pressing it against the green flesh, drawing some blood and Leo's shell arched making his arousal even more obvious and Casey understood why the room was clouded by pheromone scent even since the beginning. The situation was exciting the leader.

Don looked just as turned on as his lover while he was eagerly lapping up the blood from the wound he himself had given and a muffled moan escaped Leonardo. Knife play seemed to be to the swordsman's taste as the doc was turned on by blood.

They were both crazy deviants, peas in a pod, but it's then that Casey realized the bomb remote had been left on the table next to the door. It was a daring try, but it was worth it. Both turtles were too busy with each other, not even looking like they remembered Casey was there and the room was filled by alien sounds and scent. Don was too distracted by his kink and Casey seized his only chance.  
  
He jumped on the remote and he unlocked the door, storming out of the room and he started running as damn Forrest Gump. In a blind panic to scared too be caught at any moment by Donnie who was a fast runner, he pushed himself to his limits, convinced he would die if the mad scientist could catch him.

At first, out of instinct, he had run home, but April probably wasn’t there yet and Donnie knew her place. Also, Raph may be in danger. Donnie had talked about poisoning Raphael’s protein shake and Leo was careless enough, only lead by his lust to put Raph in the front line of Donnie’s sick jealousy.

Raph needed to know how crazy his brothers were really. Maybe he could even convince April to shelter Raph for a while. Casey didn’t mind working to pay Raph’s and his dough, if it was his girlfriend's condition. Mikey would be fine, he decided, running to the next alley to enter the sewer. The youngest looked like finding fun to surf over the dangerous waves made by his incestuous and crazy eldest siblings, but Raph in this crazy shit was a damsel in distress Casey needed to rescue.

In the lair, Mikey and Raph were busy playing a video game.

When he recognized him, Raph’s face split in a big smile.

“Hey, Casey buddy! What about time you bring your forgetful ass here!” he shouted as a greeting, but Casey was still shaking in nerve in his wet pants. He hoped in the dark living room, it wasn’t too apparent.

“Go grab your things, Raph. You are moving in with me!” Casey exclaimed, distressed. “I will take you far away from your crazy, psycho bros!”

Raph blinked in confusion, looking back at Mikey.

“Which bro are you talking about?” he asked. “We were playing video games all chill until Don and Leo left.”

“These two fuckers are the ones I’m talking about,” Casey retort, before realizing something. “Wait, you were all playing a video game and Don and Leo left together?”

“Yes,” Raph agree, frowning. “Fearless got a text on his phone. He was fidgety the whole day and he decided to take a walk. Don offered himself to accompany him. He is the doctor, you know. He was probably worried about Leo catching a cold,” Raph said with a shrug.  
  
Casey was sure as hell that Donnie didn’t give a flying fuck about Leo catching a cold but it was raising a disturbing question. Leo KNEW that Don was following him. So why hadn't he told Casey to not come over? Did Donnie knock down the leader when he had learned where Leo was heading and then Donnie had tied him up?

“Hey? What are you doing with Don’s joystick?” Raph asked, pointing the bomb remote in Casey’s hand. “He unplugged it before leaving with Leo, because he hates people touching his stuff.”

Casey, astonished looked at the thing that had scared the shit out of him to the point of piss himself. It was the same fucking homemade joystick that Mikey and Raph hold in their hands. Casey had got terrorized by a mere junk toy.

Realization hit him hard. No wonder Leo was pressing all Donnie’s buttons. Casey had been used as a human accessory in the most twisted roleplay ever. In the room 341, probably Don and Leo were having wild sex, pumped up by how scared Casey had been. Casey had only been a foreplay toy to put them in the mood, like he was nothing more than whipped cream or a schoolgirl outfit. The more he thinks about it, angrier he was. He had been a background character doing volunteer work in a fucked up porn movie. It was maddening.

“Those sons of a bitches!” he shouted in rage and humiliation. While he was debating if he would go at the motel, these two bastard had settled the place and the scenario. Maybe they even went as far as having sex waiting for him, too aroused by their own set-up. But Casey had still an ace in his sleeve. Raphael was his friend and Raphael would believe him and side with him. Raph would be mad as fuck to learn that Casey had been played like that and also disturbed by the fact his stern brothers, the two geeks were fucking each other. “Do you know what these fuckers are doing right now?”

Casey looked up at Mikey and he froze. The youngest was making a gesture around his neck and Casey understood it. Mikey suggested him to keep it down.

“Give me this joystick, already,” Mikey said. “This is a game only big boys play, that Don had set up for family members only. I don’t see your name on the VIP list, dude.”

Without a word, Casey handed the joystick to Mikey, kind of relieved to not have it in hand anymore, while Raph was reproaching Mikey for his uncoolness. But Casey didn’t listen. He gets it now. All the brothers were playing a game with strict rules. Even Raph was playing in it, being the innocent maiden without being aware of it. He didn’t understand what Mikey’s role was but he's had enough emotions for one night.

“April called, dude, just before my bros left,” Mikey said. “She was drunk and crying to Don about how you may be cheating on her when she was working or sleeping. I think you should return home. If not, April will get worried and then Don's gonna get extra-pissed. You know how much he likes her. He is so helplessly in love with her,” Mikey exclaimed teasingly. “I get you're annoyed by it, but jealousy is so uncool, man. Besides, we both know Donnie is inoffensive.”

Raphael nodded while Casey’s memory was still fresh about how Donatello had just played a convincing jealous and dangerous lover.

“Yeah, man, just chill with it. It's not like Donnie will get his V-card punched or something in his lifetime,” Raph mocked. “Fearless and him are the most likely to be virgins for life, right Mikey? Both have the sexiness of a Pringles chip package.” Raph joked, taking a sip of beer, and by Mikey’s face, Casey could tell Raph’s virginity wasn’t in danger. His innocence was too entertaining to be tainted. Living alone between brothers in the sewer with scavenged items must have lead them to the point of finding this kind of sexual mind game highly amusing. Casey didn’t know how or why they had reached this point, but he was sure as fuck done playing. Leo and Donnie were in a league far beyond him. It was time to withdraw while he still had legs to run away, whether it was a prank to teach him a lesson or not.

“Tell Donnie that I'll make sure my fiance never has to complain to him again,” he told Mikey. “And tell Leo I’m taking a break from patrolling. I need to focus on my love life and grow up a little.”

He turned his back without waiting for an answer. He needed to go home, needed to take a shower and he needed to cuddle a mentally sane female body, but he mostly needed to get away. He wasn’t sure to what extent it had been a joke or if all of this was only a lesson Don had given him so he would treat April better, but he didn’t want to wait to find out.

When he arrived, April was already there and he threw himself at her, crying his soul out and they stayed embraced.

“I brought back dinner,” April murmured, stroking Casey’s black, messy hair. “ I just met with Leo and Donnie and Don gave me money to buy them dinner, since Leo had a craving. I got a third one for you, Donnie insisted on it. I wonder why you're not getting along, he is so sweet and caring.” April said.

“Did he touch it?” Casey said, looking at the doggy bag on the dining table. He was hungry as fuck but he got a bad feeling, remembering Donnie’s threat to poison Raph. Raph may be out of danger, but Don had no reason to be nice with Casey. Perhaps he was feeling bad for being so mean to him and it was a sort of apology. Don could shove his apologies up his crazy ass, he told himself but he didn't want April having doubts, asking questions or to be mad that Casey refused Donnie’s nice though, so he opened the bag.

It was parmigiana eggplant and the sight of the purplish, long and fat eggplant in red sauce was too much. His nerves took the best of him and Casey ran to the sink. Casey didn’t know if it was a teasing joke or a deadly warning but one thing was sure. Casey Jones was cured of any lust for any mutant turtle dick. Forever.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last part, done in chronological order. If I do more, it won't be from Casey POV, but from one turtle or why not Karai to spice this up Poor Casey is done messing too closely with the brothers. Each chapter is shortening his life!

Casey was doing good. He had found a job as a mechanic near their apartment and he had asked for the closest schedule he could get from April’s. He was listening or at least pretended to, when she talked about marriage or kids. That wasn’t all. Once a month, they would spend a weekend in Northampton to ‘focus on their relationship.’ April couldn’t know the real reason for Casey’s desire to get away from New York once a month. In fact, Casey had an app on his phone reminding him when Leo would get hit by his heat. Thankfully, it was about the same time April would have her period, so Casey could put down the white lie he kept track of April’s ovulation to have a baby.

He knew April wouldn’t be fully happy until she was Mrs. Jones with a bunch of kiddos hanging on her skirts, but Casey wasn’t ready to have kids, or ready to get married. But he didn’t want April bitching to Donatello about him being a jerk. As a social outcast, the egghead was fiercely protective of his only friend. So Casey stayed cautiously neutral, since April didn’t comment about him still putting condoms on despite taking track of her time of the month.

He hadn’t seen the brothers all summer, except Raph. He had refused to come, arguing having to clean the bathroom each time April had proposed meeting with their mutant friends. He knew he couldn't get off the hook forever, but he wasn’t mentally ready to see Donnie and Leo’s smug faces. But since Casey was mostly Raph’s friend and that he was still seeing him, April wasn’t suspicious yet.

Each Friday, April was hanging out with their friends and each time Casey proposed to Raph to come over. Casey couldn’t help but be worried for his friend, but seeing Raph was unharmed and in the same usual mood than ever was comforting to him.

Tonight was Friday and so Raph was there. It was the end of September meaning that the day was shorter, allowing Raph to be there. Besides, September was one of the months with less criminal activity so they were chill and drinking beer, when suddenly, Raph looked at him, flushed and with shiny eyes.

“It’s fucking hot here man! How can you stand that? Open a damn window!”

A dreadful sense of déjà-vu took Casey and he stayed motionless and gaping.

“Stop staring at me like I suddenly have a dick growing on my face, for fuck sake!” Raph snapped. “Just open a window and bring some ice for the beer, man! It's warm as piss!”

Staring. Dick. Piss. All of this was bringing back the most disturbing memories in Casey’s life.

“Are you feeling sick?” Casey stammered.

“I’m thirsty. Give me water,” Raph mumbled, running a hand on his face. “Maybe I just caught Leo’s cold. He was feeling sick and was all touchy-feely with me in the last days.”

Terror took Casey. First, according to his calendar, Leo was only supposed to be in heat next week. This meant that this dangerous period could happen at any fucking random time. This is why Don was taking track. It wasn’t as easy to predict like it was the rent. He had been careless. But that wasn’t the issue here.

Raph was about to enter his heat. Or his rut or whatever shit these frigging mutant turtles have.

And Casey was there.  
Sexual curiosity was dead to him for a long time. Donatello had made sure of it.

He still remembered how the heat had turned the honorable and composed leader into a lustful beast, ready to play an act, lie and cheat to get off. Before that fucking sangria day, Casey had never believed Leonardo as a person to even jerk off. If heat could change Leo so drastically how the fuck it would effect Raph, who always complained he was horny but having nobody to mate with? Of course, Casey knew Raphael’s preference lead to women, but it wasn’t enough to comfort him everything would be alright. Leo had only looked at Karai from what Casey knew before he got PTSD, throwing up each time he saw a damn strawberry or eggplant even in pictures. And what if Raph was really into girls and that April came back?

What the fuck he should do?

His first thought was to kick Raph the fuck out of his place. Leo had targeted Raph’s ass and according to what Raphael just told him about Leo feeling him up, the leader was still determined to pop his only remaining innocent brother’s cherry. Sending Raph back home would maybe put these two together and then Don would be mad. Mad at Casey because he had promised, well, threatened by a fake bomb remote, that he would make sure Raph never interfered between Donnie and Leo. But what was more concerning was Donnie’s retaliation on Raph.

Maybe Donnie wasn’t into Leo anymore and wouldn’t mind, but somehow, Casey doubted it. You don’t get the name of a short-lived fancy carved into you. Whatever, Casey won’t dare to call Don to know how his boat was rocking. He’ll have to take care of Raph’s problem now.

He couldn’t offer himself. Who knew how that crazy sibling of Raph’s would react if he learned Casey was the one tainting the last maiden of the family? Just thinking about Leo’s katana was drenching his tank top in cold sweat. He would get his cock and balls sliced for sure and served with red sauce like that damn parmigiana eggplant. He already had recurring nightmares about it.

“Why the fuck are you staring at me, gaping like an idiot?” Raph protested. “Forget it, I will do it myself.” he muttered, opening the window. But when he had moved next to him Casey had found something different in Raph’s smell. Maybe it was just him or his paranoia since his trauma from getting taken hostage for the sake of a sexual roleplay, but Casey wouldn’t wait to find out.

“You’re sick!” Casey exclaimed. “Just wait here and watch a movie. I’m going to the store to buy you something to relieve your pain!”

“Damn store are closed by now, it’s past ten. But maybe you’re right, I feel sick,” Raph mumbled. “Maybe I should head home and ask brainiac to check on me.”

The idea of the oblivious Raph in the demoniac hands on the genius gave Casey the chills. What if Don decided to neuter Raph to keep Leo from him? That crazy motherfucker was capable to such an extent to keep Leo’s cock for himself.

“This store closes late,” Casey said, at the door already. “Meanwhile, you can rent a porn movie, I don’t mind.”

Casey was already out, running like crazy again to the closest sex-shop, eight blocks away from his place. If he bought enough kinky toys, maybe Raph’s heat would be dimmed enough for him to be content with them.

Sex shops weren’t Casey’s scene. Porn movies were but he had never been fond of any plastic dick or Point G creams you could find there. To him, he was a racket profiting to a bad fuck. But tonight, Raph and his life were on stake and so, to the hell with his own reservations.

Frantic, he passed the aisle, suddenly hit by a huge question.

Which position in the balls game Raph was the comfiest with?

If he wanted to top, there was some love dolls or flesh lights. If he wanted to bottom, there were some dildos, anal plugs and other prostate toys. But how does he know what was rocking Raph’s boat? Raph looked like having everything from an alpha male. Of course, Rapey Leo would have made him submit, but Leo had looked like a kind of power bottom last time in the motel room with Donnie on top, so that meant they can switch roles.

How the fuck he was supposed to know how Raph felt, he wondered with anguish. And how he was supposed to know which toy was feeling the best?

All of them were expensive as fuck, but if spitting two hundred bucks meant Casey would live another day again, he didn’t mind really.

It was there, agonizing with an anal plug in hand and some geisha balls, when he got a text from Raph.

_‘I must have caught Leo’s bug. I feel like I got a shitty fever. I'll go home. No need to buy anything.’_

That is! It was damn heat and Raph would get the shit raped out of him if he was landing a damn toe in the lair.

 _‘Please, don’t go home. Hang on! I will be home and take good care of you,_ ’ Casey texted frantically.

He set up for the fleshlight and the dildo of a good size and added the biggest bottle of lube of the place at his bill and rushed home.

He arrived on time. Raph was sweating bullets, sitting on the couch, too in pain to really care about Tatiana’s pierced clit on the HD Tv. Casey threw himself at him, handing him the blank and pink dot plastic bag.

“Here something to relieve you, man!” and Raph peeked into the bag, eyes opening wide almost immediately.

In disbelief, he emptied the content on the couch next to him, before turning angry.

“The fuck man? I was thinking you were gone buying some meds! Not frigging sex toys!”

Raph looked thoughtful mad and Casey blushed hard, uneasy.

“And you ask me to wait to take care of me? What kind of batshit weird cares did you have in mind, you big perv!”

“I swear Raph, isn’t what you think…” He really needs to think about a new line. This one was getting old. “It was for your own good...” Casey stammered, now the one sweating.

“Whatever,” Raph muttered, shoving Casey away and standing up. “I’m glad to have asked my bros to fetch me…”

Blind panic took Casey.

“Your bros are coming here?” Casey shouted, already looking for what he could use to protect himself. Now Raph had a wrong idea about him and he would tell his brothers about Casey offering him sex toys. “Please Raph! Don’t tell your bros,” he said, getting on his knees, seizing Raph by his legs. “Shit why are so clingy tonight?” Raph protested but a voice drop as ice shower on Casey.

“What he is supposed not to tell us,” Mikey asked, entering by the window. “Relax,” he told Casey who was already about to defend himself. “I’m alone. Leo is down with a migraine. Donnie is taking care of him.”

Casey could well imagine what kind of ‘cares’ the doc was giving the leader but the comment awake Raph memory of why he was indignant.

“I’m sure as fuck Fearless is getting better care than me with my so-called best buddy!” Raph spat and Mikey followed Raph’s glare.

“Dildo? Next time buy chicken soup, dude. It’s better for the flu. But, if ass-play turns you on, there's still suppositories,” Mikey teased, with a sly smirk. “But good choice for the lube. It’s a longtime customer first choice.”

“Don’t make sick jokes, Mike,” Raph said shivering from fever and Casey realized with shame that perhaps Raphael was sick, like down with average sickness. Something common place like flu and that because of this misunderstood, now Raph would look at him like Casey was the big pervert while Donatello would look like the devoted brother, taking care of the poor, sick leader while they were probably busy fucking the shit out of each other in a way no porn director could think of.

“I will forget about this one, Casey…” Raph mumbled, running his hand on his face, while Mikey was helping him walk. “But don’t call me next week. I need time. You fucking traumatized me, man.”

“I’m the one with PTSD!” Casey shouted back when he got out of his shock. But it was no use. They were already gone and to calm down his nerve and his anger, he opened a Bourbon bottle, pouring himself some liquor.

“Fucking unbelievable,” he murmured, trying not to let his mind linger about what Mikey would tell Donnie and Leo. He had surprised Casey while he was on his knees. He probably had his nose an inch from where Raph’s cock was, but had been too upset to notice and now, after what Mikey had seen in the bag, he could misinterpret the situation.

But since April was happy with him lately and Raph had promised to forget about it, maybe Casey would survive.

Casey’s eyes landed on the toy he had bought for Raph. He needed a damn stress relief and taking another swig of the bourbon, he looked more closely at the items. It was final sale and Casey, upset and drunk decided that he deserve some pleasure after so many intense emotions and so much cash wasted. Besides, the movie was already rented.

Having removed his pants, he tried out the flesh light first. Surprisingly, it was as tight as a real vagina and the texture inside of it was thrilling. But he kept looking at the dildo, wondering how it would feel. It must be mind blowing to make all the turtle brothers, minus one, crazy.

Alcohol helped him make his decision and he poured some lube on his hand, prepping himself like he recalled Leo did. He didn’t think of the leader at all while he was shoving the dildo carefully in him. But it was weird, to not having someone in mind. He closed his eyes, making sure to block Leo’s image of his mind, in any case Donnie could even read in his imagination from his lab in the sewers. Who knew from such a dangerous genius?

The feeling was strange, but soon a pleasurable warmth crept up inside him and he wasn’t in pain anymore.

So far, he wasn't sure he liked it, but then, he hit the same spot Leo hit last time and he moaned, already so close. But even in his pleasure, he heard the step of someone getting closer before he heard the clinging sound of steel.

“Leo!” he yelled, with the dildo in his ass, sure Leo was there to end him. But he was hit by an even more huge shock, when he saw April, looking at him astonished. At his foot, some antique metal junk that she probably found and wanted to restore for her shop.

He opened his mouth to explain why he was jerking himself with a dildo in the ass but April’s brain kicked in first.

“We were so fine,” she cried, her mascara already leaking. “I was telling Donnie about this morning. And now, I find out you masturbate to….Leo?”

“Don’t tell Donnie!”Casey begged, clinging to her like a lifeline. It would put him back at square one in Don’s suspicion and Casey couldn’t survive a sequel of the Matador’s room play. Suddenly, he saw the only emergency exit he could get. “Now that I have a job, I'll take out a loan and we'll go at Vegas to get married this weekend. Then, we will go on a honeymoon for two weeks at Niagara or wherever you want,” he blurted out.”You're ovulating, right? Let’s make a baby! I won’t stop until you get pregnant and your friend Donatello can even be the godfather!” he added.

Being April’s husband wasn’t enough to protect him from Don’s vengeance. But being the father’s of April’s baby? Maybe.

April wiped away her tears, already smiling.

“Really?? Oh my god! It’s so unexpected! Can I text Donatello?”

“Yes do it! Tell him about how I will make you happy!” Casey exclaimed, kissing April’s hand. “But not a word about Leonardo, right? It was a slip of the tongue. Nothing more.” he said, but still a little worried about April maybe asking what kind of a slip in the tongue with a nine-inches dick in the ass meant, but she had already forgotten about it, too eager to tell her friend the good news.

“Of course I won’t! Don would be grossed out!” she said, with disdain on her face. “I don’t want him to think you're a pervert, lusting over his brother.”

While she was busy typing, Casey grumbled mentally about having been played since April had no intention to tell Donnie from the start. He was the one looking like a perv, when Donnie was the one being a fucking wacko, an incestuous motherfucker with a thing for blood and blades and fucked up scenarios. He threw all the toys in the garbage tin, not daring to keep a single memory of this shameful moment. It had felt good and it was more than $200 wasted down the drain but it was cheap in comparison of how the marriage, honeymoon and kids would all cost. But it was either that, or April opened her mouth and Casey’s stingy ass would be fish food in the bottom of the East River.

He pounded into April eagerly until dawn, driven by the idea that each climax he ripped from her was extending his life for another month.

For once, Casey was too spent to have his usual nightmares of parmigiana eggplant chasing him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter to explain more about Leo/Donnie relationship. If I was a reader, I would have wanted to know more about them. When and how this relationship had started, I mean. But this chapter (and the next one) aren't funny ones like the first ones were. If you liked the story so far and are not that curious, don't read this. It could have ended in the last chapter.

Today, Mikey was looking forward to patrol. It wasn’t usual for him, but tonight he had a very good reason for it. Tonight, he would be most likely to assist in his favorite show. It was far more entertaining than anything tv could provide. On tv there were fictional character struggling, all played by actors, it wasn’t the same than when it was his own family members.

Mikey popped some popcorn in his mouth, already feeling like he was in a theater. He checked the time on the clock to see if it was patrolling time yet. The reason for this specific eagerness from the usually lazy turtle was tonight they would fight the Foot and Foot means Karai.

Donatello had understood it well.

They got in a huge fight at dinner, Leo had been very firm about taking down some Foot tonight. They were up at something according to the leader, Mikey could easily tell that it was bullshit.

Of course, the Foot was always up to something, so one didn’t need psychic abilities to guess that the Foot were about to strike. Leo’s insistence about it wouldn’t have been too suspicious if it wasn’t of the way he ate, very aware of the brown eyes checking him.

It was already that time of the month and Mikey had licked his plate with satisfaction. Each month, he was looking forward to these exact few days, like the circus was in town.

Leo was in heat.

Why Leo was the only one inflicted by this, Mikey didn’t know. Hell, even a scientist as smart as Donnie had no idea about it. It’s maddened the genius to no end. Each month, he tried a new formula for Leo’s heat inhibitor, but somehow it was never 100% effective. Maybe Don was messing with the chemicals, giving Leo placebo pills just to have some drama? Did Leo manage to get rid of them? Mikey didn’t know, anything was possible with his brothers. But Mikey was sure as hell taking advantage of the situation, dancing under the thunderstorm, not minding the strike.

Strikes were giving him the strongest emotions.

He had already been on stage, playing the main protagonist with Leo. When Donnie had found them, Leo pounding into him on Don’s desk of all places, Mikey had caught the drift very quickly. Leo hadn’t locked the door, meaning that he didn’t mind being walked in on and had already chosen a place Donnie was likely to go was very telling.

Leo wanted Donnie to see.

At first, well maybe for five minutes, Mikey had been genuinely afraid that Donatello was grossed out to find out they were having sex. When Leo had pulled out and grabbed his ass, he had been troubled for a whole ten seconds before giving in. Getting laid was feeling great, but if Donatello was disapproving, they would have to stop. Why hadn’t Leo been more discreet? Now Donnie would have a huge shock! But Mikey’s concern had been settled very quickly, Don was indeed disapproving, but it wasn’t for the reason he thought.

“You cheating son of a bitch! You dared to do this on my desk?”

Donnie looked so mad, so far away of his usual placid self that for a brief moment, Mikey wondered if he wasn't dreaming from the very beginning. A lustful Leo and a furious Donnie seemed impossible.

His brain kicked back into gear when he had seen Donnie choking Leo. Mikey had jumped on them to separate his brothers, but then he caught Leo's almost blissful expression and noticed that Donnie’s arm muscles weren’t even tense.

Mikey couldn't believe it but Leo’s very hard cock, even if he had just come five minutes ago, was very telling

It was foreplay.

Now reassured his brothers wouldn’t kill each other, he stepped out, watching from the shadows. He could never imagine something as hot as his boring brothers, getting at it like two feral beasts. He slowly slid his hand between his legs, pumping his cock in sync with their hard thrusts.

Under the very apparent aggressiveness, there was a passion, displayed in a twisted way sure, but it was still there. Being punished by Donnie was turning the leader on and Mikey had seen his brothers fighting enough to know when they were pulling their punches. Don was putting a lot of love and care in his 'punishment’ and Leo was provoking him to get more of it, but each of his insults was spoken in such a seductive voice it could have been a love poem. Their eyes were locked in each others, gleaming with strong emotions, displaying a raw passion that the composed leader and the quiet genius never had. They were both getting off on this and Mikey could relate.

It was like a WWE match mixed with a hardcore porn movie. Mikey couldn't dream of a more exciting mix.

Obviously neither Leo or Donnie minded having an audience, so he stayed there until they both climaxed, not even bothered being nothing more than a mere accessory.

The next day he had wondered how he was supposed to act, but at the first step he had made out of his room, Donnie was waiting for him before he could catch a glimpse of the leader.

In the intimacy of the locked lab, Donatello had given him an explanation.

“I suppose you’re wondering what had happened yesterday. Since I was there and not behaving like I usually do, and since I’m the scientist here, I figured I should explain it to you. Leo has a heat, like a turtle would have in the wild. I only figured it out a few months ago.” he had sighed. “I'm trying to figure out a way to control it. The heat is twisting his personality. He wants to mate, but I noticed he calms down more quickly if he can pick a fight at the same time. In the wild, turtles are polygamous but also very aggressive, fighting with other males. They also don’t care about gender or family, so please, don't look down at Leo for that.”  
  
Mikey had been relieved to know his brothers hadn’t absolutely gone insane. But his stomach twisted with anticipation. That means Leo could do it again, go rapey on him and then Don would be angry again. But why was Donnie so angered by Leo's sexual activities?

“Leo is absolutely different outside his heat,” he had told Mikey and the youngest had nodded in agreement. Indeed, Leo was usually a more composed character and even that was an understatement. “When he’s out of it, I don't talk to him about that. You shouldn't either. He remembers some of it, but barely and the little he does remember, he looks ashamed about it.”

Mikey agreed again. Guilt was a feeling he was more used to seeing in the leader than lust.

“During his next one, he could still go after you. Please know he is too hormone driven to resist these urges and that outside his heat, he won't touch you.” Don had continued, with a strained voice. “Besides, you're family. This is the reason I won't blame you more than this. Just go with the flow, don’t interfere in my treatment and don’t talk to Raph about it. It would be too much for him to handle.”

And like Donnie said, the next month the same pattern happened again. Whatever pills Don gave him didn’t work. Leo was jumping Mikey any opportunity he got, planning each time carefully enough so he never got caught by Raph or Master Splinter. It was never long before Donnie would walk in on them, throwing a jealousy tantrum before they had passionate sex that Mikey got to watch each time. The same scene was repeated the next month too. It’s looked like after getting in a huge fake fight from Don out of ‘jealousy’, followed by angry make-up sex, ended with Leo calmed down the next morning.

Mikey was now part of this relationship by proxy, having nothing more exciting to expect from life than await his monthly adrenaline shot. Because of his lab coat, Donnie was the one having to ‘care’ the most and Mikey couldn’t expect whatever from Raph. After all his room was so covered in bikini-clad girls that Mikey doubted that even if he gets a heat, Raph wouldn’t be into mutant turtles. He would never have gorgeous eyes, misted with pleasured tears turn up for him directly, so he would at least try to keep his backstage pass and get the best from it.

He had wondered what the relationship between these two was like outside of the heat. It was hard to tell out in the open. They looked the same, like they were still only brothers. Donatello was speaking respectfully to their leader, and it was weird as hell considering Mikey remembered the way Don had called Leonardo an ‘unfaithful asshole’ or ‘a sneaky son of a bitch’. Leo was using his usual kind tone towards him when he corrected Donnie’s stance and moves in the Dojo, or when he was giving him orders on patrol, orders that Donnie was following the best he could. The leader was listening politely and with interest when Donnie was explaining a new invention and offered his help with goodwill. At meals, they chatted effortlessly and each time Mikey was impressed with how well an actor Donatello was, keeping with Leo’s strange mood swings. Maybe Donnie was the one having a split personality. One moment he was peacefully repairing the heater, thanking Leo who was handing him a screw and the next, he was able to screw Leo, burning with jealousy and throwing the leader spiteful insults. But all of this was behind closed doors, when they have no witnesses other than Mikey. The youngest knew for sure that Leo wanted to add Raph in the mix, he just wasn’t exactly sure why. Maybe for Donnie to have a reason to play twice as outraged? But Donnie was very determined to keep Raphael out of it. Leo was only using Raph’s name to rile-up Donatello and it had been sufficient for a time.

When Leo was in heat, Casey was always inviting Raph over, or the hot head was finding a pack of beer in the fridge out of nowhere. Mikey had always suspected that Donnie had April as an accomplice. She was buying the beer and was convincing her boyfriend to invite Raph over. Out of the house or passed out by alcohol, Raph was out of the game either way, leaving only Donnie to ‘give care’ and Mikey to act as fuel and spectator. The next day, Leo was cured from his heat.

No wonder Raph never suspected shit. Even Master Splinter was fooled about the brotherly bound of his eldests.

Then they had the ‘French Affair’ incident as Donnie liked to call it. Mikey knew nothing about what happened between them before Leo left with Raph except that they argued, but Donnie had been moody, muttering that he had a feeling that something bad would happen and Mikey had spent the evening comforting him, even betting that Raph would pass out from alcohol as usual and that it would piss Leo off. Indeed, Donnie had been right to have a bad feeling. The secret about Leo’s condition was out, but what was upsetting Donnie most was that it had been a close call. Casey couldn’t be a closer friend than normal, one Leo wasn’t interested in. He was out of the family and for Donnie, it had been ‘more like real cheating,’ he had told Mikey. But the youngest guessed that since Donnie had never been fond of Casey, he had been carried away by his own very dislike of the man, using the opportunity to unleash revenge and to also avenge April, who he knew deserved better.

Mikey was annoyed since he didn’t get to see what had happened in the motel room, it must have been hot as hell though since Leo even came home with a cut on his thigh. But Mikey still remembered with thrill how Don had overdone himself with Leo when they had come back from Casey’s moving. That night, Leo had turned more violent and they had ended up kicking Mikey out for the first time. Michelangelo had been frustrated to no end, but with Leo out of it, he knew better than to insist.

Casey had learned that the hard way.

It had been going on for about four months, since the night at the Matador when curiosity had taken the best of Mikey just the day before. Don’s lab was big, with many dark corners. He knew that each afternoon, Donnie and Leo were talking about the ‘Lair’s security’ in the lab. Mikey was sure it was bullshit. They must have been having sex in there, and since Mikey had already seen them many other times, he guessed he could watch them at other moments too. He knew the heat was about to hit Leo soon, but he didn’t really feel like waiting. “Do not wait for opportunities, go to them.” a wise man once said or something, Mikey was almost sure of it. Anyway, he was ready to follow this saying. They were too selfish to do it in secret, where Mikey couldn’t see.

Hidden in the shadows, he had been waiting still for an hour, determined like a junkie to get his fix when they entered.

“Lay down Leo, please, I need to take your temperature.” Don had asked in a very soft voice. “It’s a routine check-up, but a little more than three weeks have passed already, since the last time.”

“I hate this, I hate this.” Leo had muttered, sitting down on the cot, but not laying down.

“I’ll figure it out soon.” Don had murmured, Mikey had seen the hand of the genius stroking lightly the leader’s arm to comfort him. It was a tender gesture, one from a real lover and Mikey had told himself he had been validated in his doubt. There was still something going on between those two, something outside of Leo’s heat. “I will find out why you are so resistant to these, I promise. I know you hate this.”

Donnie had his forehead resting on Leo’s, his finger rubbing the leader’s cheek lovingly. They were close to kissing and Mikey was already reaching for his dick. It didn’t look like they would be going wild, but Mikey was so entertainment deprived that he didn’t mind. Maybe they were only having vanilla sex the rest of the time. It could be, because if each night was like the one from the French Affair Incident, they would end by harming each other and Mikey wasn’t selfish enough to wish for that.

They were locking eyes and Leo was breathing more quickly, licking his lip unconsciously, savoring the anticipation from the incoming kiss. The hidden turtle could smell the exchange of pheromones and the whole room was filled with electricity.

Mikey was already pursing his lips, like he was the one about to taste it, the moment Donnie’s face had tilted for a kiss, but Leo’s had turned his head away.

“We can’t…” the leader whispered with a deep, virginal flush. “I haven’t had it yet.”

Donnie stepped back while Mikey was mouthing a ‘What the fuck’ to himself from the shadows.

“I’m sorry,” Don answered in a clinical tone. “I let myself been carried away.”

Mikey was still blinking in confusion. The situation was even weirder than he had originally thought. Why Leo was refusing a kiss where nobody could see it, when they had both already kissed so much, their lips ended up swollen a hundred times over? Why was Donnie, who could be so possessive, not acting more forcefully? Annoyed but hoping that maybe Leo would change his mind or Donnie would dare another move, he watched at the rest of the Leo’s check up, not like he really had a choice anyway.

“I guess it will be tomorrow,” Donatello said, his voice clipped but with a slight tremor. “I will tell you as I’ve already told you before. Take the meds and stay home. I will give all the care your state will require.”

Leo had tensed, and by his pale face, Mikey could tell Leo wasn’t looking forward for Donnie’s ‘care’. It was surprising how different Leo was in heat, his gray eyes shining with passion and desire when he stared at Donnie. Now he only looked distressed and the genius must have the thought the same because Donnie had seen it too.

“Each time, I’ve had the hope that you wouldn’t make a fight out of it and run into trouble, like with the sangria incident.”

“Stop reminding of me that already!” Leo snapped back. “You know I wasn’t myself!”

“Just stay here with me, as we did since the motel! Trust me! I will take care of it!” Donnie had retorted, now riled-up too. “How am I supposed to keep your secret safe when you keep trying to run away each damn time! If you stay with me, I can help you to go through it and collect data!”

“I hate when you talk about me like I’m a damn experiment!” Leo yelled and just by the curse alone, Mikey could tell that Leo’s heat was near. The two days before it, Leo would always be more edgy and his patience would run thin. But on the other hand, he was also feeling more touchy and more provocative. The closer he was to his heat, the more Leo’s control would slip.

“If you were more cooperative, it would be easier for me to find a cure!” Don shouted back.

“Why do you want to absolutely cure me.” Leo snarled, shaking in anger, and this time Mikey could tell it wasn’t fake. But he had been as stunned as Donatello was by the question.

“I don’t understand,” Don replied, now quiet and serious, probably processing the question. ”I mean, the reason I want to find a cure is pretty obvious… Now, stay still while I draw blood.”

In a sharp move, Leo shoved the board away when Donnie went to pick up his instrument.

“Don’t touch me,” Leo growled, fuming. “And I mean it. Not today. Not tomorrow. Not ever.”

How the situation had turned out so badly, Mikey couldn’t tell, but it was a huge turn-off. Since Donatello was silent, Mikey had told himself it was maybe part of Leo’s pattern and that he was shooting the same sentence each month. But for once, they couldn’t fake being normal and Don had stayed in his lab all evening. Mikey had barely seen either of them that day, except for when they had a fight at dinner.

Don had gone so far that he hit the table with his palm. It wasn’t as violent than when Raph would hit it with his fists, but Donnie had never, in public anyway, been so out of his usual peaceful character.

“You won’t,” Don had stated. “You won’t fight the Foot today. Even not this week. It’s a very bad idea and I won’t let you do it.”

“My son, what is the meaning of this?” Master Splinter had asked, bewildered just like everybody, including Leonardo, by this sudden rebellious outburst. The leader also hadn’t expected such a harsh reaction.

“What the hell happened for you not to kiss up to Fearless ass Donnie? We run out of espresso?” Raph tried to joke.

Instead of being mad to be talked back to by sweet Donnie of all people, Leo had smiled slyly, like he was secretly pleased.

“I’m the leader. I’m calling the shot.”

At first Mikey had hoped the game would start over and now Leo would even be comfortable enough to play some part of it out in the open, but with a scratching sound, Don had excused himself from the table. It was unexpected.

But Mikey was over the moon. Karai was a bigger fish than Casey was in Mikey’s book. Because contrary to Mikey or Casey, Karai, besides not being family, was fascinating to Leo even out of his heat. Leo could deny it as much that he wanted, but Mikey had caught him staring at her ass a few times and he was sure Donnie had as well. Mikey remembered the time Donatello had told him he wasn’t minding him or Casey too much, because Leo would never look at them with his right mind. Well it had been a little insulting for Donnie to say that, but Mikey could agree. He could tell Donnie would be even better at playing his act of jealous lover if the Princess of the Foot was involved, and maybe even pass his performance from the Matador motel. Then, maybe after some super crazy sex, the climate from this cold war would end.

Mikey would certainly help to light the spark, give a new kickstart to his favorite game.

He was about to head to his room when he had seen Leo’s door open. Curious, since Leo was still in the kitchen washing the dishes last he checked, he took a peek inside. It was Donnie, shell to the door, sitting on Leo’s futon and holding something in this hand. Donnie looked so stiff, giving off so many bad vibes that Mikey was too concerned to continue on his way.

“Hey D, what’s up? What are you doing brooding in Leo’s room?”

Don barely turned to look his way.

“Do you know how much time I’ve spent in the last ten months, finding a cure for Leo’s heat?” he asked, his voice strained with emotion. “I put aside all my projects… all for him to lead a normal life. But do you know what this jerk was doing while I’ve been doing this?”

Mikey could tell it wasn’t a roleplay. Donnie was genuinely upset and the genius walked toward him in one long stride, holding out a pill container right in front Mikey’s face.

“He’s not even taking them! In the last month, I have given him smaller doses, for daily use so there’d be fewer side effects and I was trusting enough to think he’d be taking them by himself!” he cried. “Leo fooled me, he’s enjoying this!” he spat.

Mikey wasn’t sure how to answer. To be honest, he could get why Donnie was upset, to have worked so hard for nothing. But he wondered all of sudden why his brother would even want Leo back to his boring self when Donnie could get off in such a thrilling way, without harming his brotherly bond. If Mikey was lucky enough to get someone as hot as Leo in heat interested solely by him, like how Leo was in Donnie, Mikey would never turn that switch off.

“I need you,” Don growled, shaking Mikey. “You’ll lure Leo into my lab. There, you’ll hold him down, then I’ll inject him with a liquid heat inhibitor I invented a few days ago. It’s still experimental, but it should do. “

Injecting unknown chemicals was, for Mikey, crossing a line.

“Calm down, D! No need for that okay? Just do what you usually do. Let Leo get some time ahead, chase him down, walk on him with whatever prey he gets and then just do your magic, bro!” Mikey suggested eagerly.

“My magic?” Donatello repeated, looking like he didn’t understand.

“Yea, I mean your angry, possessive boyfriend act!” Mikey explained. “I admit I could understand why it drives Leo horny as hell. You’re pretty good at it. I didn’t know you had it in you, to be honest.” he concluded with a wink.

“My act?” Don replied slowly, before considering his youngest brother. “Does my jealousy entertain you, Mikey?” he asked very seriously.

“Of course, dude! I mean I love to see the effects of it. Leo fighting you but not with his dojo face like in sparring, you know?” Mikey explained with sparkles in his eyes. “He looks relaxed. And you, you turn rough when you get to top. Seeing the mighty leader moaning is a huge turn on! Each time I get to see it I tell myself ‘Poor Raph, bro! He is missing all the show!’”

Seeing Donnie’s face twisting in anger, Mikey wondered what he had said wrong.

“The show is over.” Donatello growled. “Don’t even try to grab Leo for your own benefit. I won’t allow you to rub it in my face just to get some twisted thrills.”

Before Mikey could reply, Donnie stormed out of Leo’s room and Mikey decided to stay away.

For the rest of the remaining evening before patrol, Mikey wondered what he had said that had pissed Donnie that much.

“Where is Donatello?” Leo asked, his voice clipped. He was dressed all in gear. “We're about to leave for patrol.”

Michelangelo mused over if he was still supposed to lure Leo in the lab. He didn't know, but since Donnie was likely in his lab anyway, he told the truth.

“He is in his lab,” Mikey answered. “I think he’s angry.”

A smile flourished on Leo's feature and Mikey understood that for the leader, he was still playing a foreplay game. But he wasn't sure Donnie felt the same.

“I mean, actually angry, Leo. He, well he found out about your pills.”

Leonardo paled, before flushing in anger and Mikey wondered if he should have shut his mouth. With his heat around the corner, the leader could be angered pretty easily.

“He dared to search my room?” Leo snapped and with loud stomps, headed for the lab and knocked furiously on the metal door.

“Open the door!” he shouted.

Donnie opened the door, then closed it with a loud bang. Mikey stayed fidgety, thanking Gods that Raph was into metal music and Master Splinter's room too far away to have heard it. From the living room, he heard nothing since the lab was soundproofed, so, since nobody was there to see him, he approached the metal door and tried to listen in.

It was useless, but remembering Leo didn't lock the door, he decided to open it, just an inch. He understood quickly the situation was bad.

“Some leader you are!” Don roared. “How can I trust your judgment in a battlefield when I can't trust you with your own health!”

Doubting Leo's leadership was a huge no. The leader was already eaten up by either guilt or self-doubt half the time when a mission wasn't a full success. Of course, Leo would be incensed.

“I feel like I’m choking with them!” Leo protested. “They make me sick.”

“I told you to come to me if that was the case! I made them in daily, weaker dose for you to feel fewer side effects!” Don countered. “But you didn't even try these ones! I counted them!”

Donatello was pacing and suddenly he turned back to Leo, snarling.

“You’re enjoying it, aren’t you? You enjoy having an excuse to do whatever the fuck you want!”

Leo just looked away as his only answer and Donnie stood in front of him with a syringe.

“I can't trust you! So inject yourself in front of me or I’ll do it myself! If it doesn't work, I will conceive a chastity device for next time!” he growled. ”You will calm down whether you want to or not! Mechanical or chemical is your choice, but I’m done!”

The threat was serious, not at all like when Donnie was promising to carve his name or get rid of Leo’s lovers to spice up the mood when they were having sex. It was real and it was frightening.

They wrestled on the ground Donnie trying to forcefully make the injection and Leo struggling against it. There was desperation in both of their movements and Mikey felt like they were both Titanic's third-class passengers in the cold ocean, trying to reach for a lifeboat and he wondered if he should intervene. Even if he was agreeing slightly more with Donatello, he couldn’t let his eldest brother get injected with a chemical that was still in the experimental stage, especially against his will.

“Why do you want to fix me?” Leo retorted with a hint of what looked like a plea, before Mikey could push open the door. “I thought you were fine with it!” he said, looking truthfully miserable.

“Fine with it?” Don replied incredulously, stopping to fight. “How I can be fine with my brother acting like a slut!” he snapped all of sudden.

The word caught the breath of both Mikey and Leo and even Don realized he went too far, trying to backoff.

“I’m sorry, I got carried away because I’m upset,” he apologized, releasing his hold on Leo and he stood up, taking a step away to put some space between him and the other turtle. “I mean it’s very disturbing to not see you being yourself in this period, acting recklessly, even putting yourself in danger. I’m trying to support you in this, but it’s starting to affect me as well. I’ve been going with the flow the best I could, but sometimes, well, often if I’m honest, we cross my comfort line,” Don declared and Mikey was surprised. Donnie looked like he was enjoying himself each time he had sex. From his face, Mikey could tell Leo was also troubled by the sudden confession.

“Moreover, after all the times you told me you hated your conditions, it’s a huge shock for me to discover that’s not the case,” Donnie explained more calmly. “You came to me the first time this happened to you because I was the only doctor you had, for me to help you figure out what was happening to you, because you were scared of your lack of control. I studied your cycle and pattern, trying my best to satisfy your urges without me being overly upset by it, when they were over. I put so many efforts into finding a medicine or a cure for you. I filled so many pages of notes to try to understand the how, the why and the when! I woke up at night to write down possible formulas for new heat inhibitors, not getting discouraged by all the times it’s failed before. You know more than anybody how it was reaching me as brother and doctor to have been unable to relieve you from what I thought was a pain and a shame, according to how you avoided anything related to what happened in your heat the rest of the month. I was mad at myself for failing each month at what was my most precious thing, my brother, when it’s never happened before. Now, I wonder if perhaps you tricked me from the very beginning by spitting your pill out the moment my shell was turned!” Don ran a hand on his face, probably reading something on Leo’s face that Mikey couldn’t see. “I’ll admit, I don’t understand you anymore Leo. As your doctor, I want to understand why you are refusing my treatment and acting behind my back. Are you not trusting me?” he insisted, more and more hurt every second. “You know I would never gamble the health of my brothers and patients, right?”

Mikey knew from the start Donnie didn’t mean it when he had called Leo a slut. The few times they had talked about Leo’s heat, Don had pleaded for Mikey to not look down on the leader because Leo wasn’t to blame. Each time before today, Donatello had been nothing but respecting and careful about Leonardo’s condition. Donnie was only angry about the pills and what he had just said was sensible and his question was relevant. Why wouldn’t Leo even try the pills, hiding the fact he wasn’t even taking them, if he was so ashamed by the situation? Mikey remembered how Leo had refused Donnie’s kiss, like he couldn’t support them. How could the leader be comfortable with such extreme actions?

But by Leo’s icy expression, Donnie could tear out his own liver and throw it at Leo's feet as apology, it wouldn’t have changed a damn thing. The leader was beyond mad.

“I don't need you on patrol. Stay here.” Leo coldly declared, standing up and already turning to walk towards the exit, and in a hurry, Mikey ran away from the still slightly open door.

“Are you really going to leave me like that without even giving me an answer?” Donnie asked, displeased by Leo’s order. “You turn your back, order me to stay on the bench to fuck freely without any care for my feelings?”

Mikey had to agree, Leo’s reaction was uncalled for. Don only wanted an answer and after having worked so hard, he deserved it.

“What feelings?” Leo hissed. “You said it yourself. You’re a doctor, a scientist, an engineer. You’re all brain! Tonight would be only a blank page in your notebook!”

“Fuck you! How could you said that after all what happened between us?” Don shouted back and hearing the curse word from Donnie’s mouth out of heat concerned Mikey. Donatello was acting in a way that he had never have. Mikey felt his eyes ache like he was about to cry seeing his brother so in pain.“You even carved your own name on me!”

“Well, I’m sorry to have crossed your comfort line so many times and having disturbed you. Maybe it’s time I change my caretaker and choose one that’s not disgusted by me!”

By his stance, his smell, his dilated pupils, Mikey could tell Leo was at the highest peak of his heat already. The argument with Donnie, with their bodies pressing together during the fight, must have triggered it. Mikey knew that whatever Leo would say, it was only the testosterone talking. Some months Leo was more aggressive, when some other months, after a fight mostly put on for the show, he’d let Donnie top. Donnie did say it was probably affected by what occurred the week before the heat, and it was indeed a good guess seeing how Leo was riled-up.

“You can put words in my mouth, ones that I had never said. But please, don’t go on patrol.” Donnie tried again. He was obviously trying to hold back his feelings, trying very hard to be rational with the emotional mess that Leo was. “Please, stay home and we will work this out with a real talk. We have delayed for too long and after that, if you still don’t want to take your heat inhibitor, I will do the same as usual to help you with it!” Donnie was almost begging and Mikey feel like suddenly he was seeing something he didn't before. He wasn’t sure, so he stayed there watching. “In your state, it’s a catastrophe waiting to happen to fight the Foot. Besides, I don’t think I have the strength in me to forgive you if something happened with Karai.”

Normally, Leo would have listened. Donnie was speaking with reason and another feeling all together. His last sentence had been very telling and Mikey understood Don's anger better. It hasn’t been spoken clearly, but certainly hinted a few times. It's wasn't the sex that Donnie was disliking with Leo, like the leader might have believed it was. Donnie wasn't disgusted that Leo was hot for his own brother. What Donnie hated was the fact that Leo was trying to cheat any chance he got, turned on by the genuine jealousy Donatello felt but acting like it was a game. It was the reason Donnie was so impressive playing the possessive boyfriend. Mikey thought for a moment, thinking of the change jealousy for a beloved one could make on someone’s character. Maybe Donnie had been exaggerating for Leo, to hide his jealousy and suffering, but the game had backfired. It was turning Leo on so much that it was like he got addicted to their violent foreplay.

Mikey should have understood when Donnie had told him he wasn't mad at Mikey like he should be and explained to him why. It wasn't a show, and Casey had probably hadn’t been some mere 'incident'. Donnie had probably been really hurt by it. He was 'tolerating’ Mikey but wasn't pleased by his presence. He had accepted it because it was Leo's kink and well, Don wanted to please the leader, not only because the leader was 'sick’ but because he loved Leo in the way a lover does.

He remembered how tender Donnie had been, brushing Leo's arm longingly the day before. But Donatello's kiss had been refused and he had tried very hard to not show how hurt he was.

Mikey feel dizzy from the realization, feeling so bad to have gotten off over Don's real struggles. Mikey had been excited at dinner at the idea to assist in his favorite entertainment, but now? He was feeling like a scumbag. Donatello was sincerely and truly in love, maybe from the beginning or maybe even before Leo’s first heat. Even if Mikey was curious about when and how Donnie had discovered his feelings he wouldn’t ask. He had already nosed in Don’s business for too long.

But where was Leo standing in this mess? That was the mystery, the one Donnie had asked to know about and that Leo had so unfairly refused to tell.

It wasn't like Leonardo at all to be mean. He was usually very considerate and even more to Donnie who was so useful and obedient. Something was definitely wrong with the leader, and all the genius’s worries were justified. Maybe as two, they would convince him to stay and explain himself. Or maybe it was better that they wait for the heat fade out. Leo would be more reasonable by then but Mikey knew that if Leo left without Donnie, something would be definitely broken between them. Donnie had said very clearly that he won't forgive Karai, and Leo seemed determined as fuck to go so far as to bypass Don’s plea.

The sound of a slamming door distracted him from his thoughts and Mikey discovered he was alone in the living room. Leo was likely looking for Raph and would come fetch Mikey soon to go on patrol. He needed to validate his theory with Donnie, because maybe it was just Mikey’s desire to be entertained that was making him see romance, when maybe there really was only scientific curiosity like Leo seemed to believe. Don’s statement about ‘having crossed the comfort line’, was cryptic about what the nature of the line was to be interpreted in many ways.

Mikey knocked at the lab door after trying to open it.

“Don, open up! I need to talk to you!” He shouted, kicking the door to be sure to be heard and that Donnie understands the emergency of the situation.

“Find yourself a new source of entertainment, Mikey. I’m busy!” Donatello yelled from the other side, loud enough for Mikey to hear.

Mikey bit his lip, hesitant. Don was obviously upset and needed some alone time to recover. He was probably still too raw from his fight with Leo to listen. Besides, Leo was probably the most likely to do something reckless and not Donnie.

Mikey turned away to look for the leader. Maybe he could make Leo understand how hurt Donnie was and how bad an idea it was to not respect Donnie's feelings or his doctor's opinion. He went straight to Raph’s room, certain to find the leader and hot head about to leave for patrol. But Raoh was alone in his bedroom, busy with one hand in his lower region, holding a vintage porn magazine in the other, music so loud to the point of turning deaf.

“Learn to knock at the damn door!” Raph snapped, flushed, hiding the magazine under his mattress while Mikey turned down the volume.

“Where’s Leo?” Mikey asked straightforward. “Aren’t you getting ready for patrol?”

“Leo said he wasn’t feeling well and Donnie, neither. I ain’t surprised, he’s been on pins and needles all damn day and was red like my bandana. ‘Must have caught another damn cold’, he said.” Raph replied, shrugging. “For a guy always bugging me to have a healthy lifestyle, Fearless always gets sick more often than me.“

Mikey wasn’t finding Raph’s obliviousness as entertaining like he usually does, but he was relieved. Leo had calmed down by himself and had accepted to stay home. He was already about to turn his back and tell Donnie the good news when Raph continued. “He said he needed some chill air to cool his fever down. You know how he is when he gets jumpy. He’s too afraid to show that his temper could be worse than mine,” Raphael explained lightly, before frowning. “Why are you looking so queasy about old Fearless whereabouts? He's the leader, he won’t do anything wrong,” Raph sneered.

Mikey didn't answer, a bad feeling creeping up on him like he had been dipped into a nitroglycerine bath. 


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey's first movement was to run after Leo. The leader just left a few moments ago. He couldn't be that far. He ran to the entrance door and entered in the main tunnel. He had hoped to see Leo before, but he arrived at a crossroads without seeing him. The tunnel split in three. How could he know which damn tunnel Leo had chosen to follow? The leader could track allies or enemies on a rainstorm day. But Mikey had always sucked big time at tracking anything other than a pizza smell. His strong point was speed and well, it looked like at running, Leo was also better since he didn't catch him.

Mikey hesitated a moment while catching his breath, leaning on the sewer wall. He didn't remember having run that fast in his life and he felt about to throw up. He had no time to lose by choosing the wrong exit. Desperate, he pulled out his cellphone, pressing the number one key. Calling Leo would be quicker and he waited with a racing heart for his eldest brother to take the call.

“No need for you to follow me, Mikey. You have a patrol day off,” Leo told him, his voice clipped. But Mikey could tell by his hard breathing that Leo had indeed run like crazy. It wasn’t like the leader to be so unstealthy without reason, but this heat situation was turning Leo upside down. Mikey could understand why Donatello was at a loss. That Leo, usually such a control freak, didn’t take his meds to help him to stay sane, going so far as lying to Donatello and even arguing with him was odd. Leonardo and Donatello were two rational turtles trying to avoid a fight when they could.  Donnie had begged the leader not to go out, with valid grounds, but despite that and how obviously upset Don was by this, Leo had run away. Something wasn’t right.

“What about you call it a night yourself?” Mikey replied. He never believed the time when he would tell the leader what to do would come. “Just go back home, dude. Have some make-up sex with Donnie and forget about finding out Karai.”

“I don’t know what you mean, Michelangelo,” Leo retorted icily. “I’m on a scout mission to watch the Foot whereabout. Nothing else. Donatello is well-aware of it.”

Mikey looked at his phone, bewildered and pissed. Did Leo take him for a dumbass, he wondered. Leonardo knew Mikey knew about his heat first hand and that faking normality was weird as shit and pointless.

“Don is mad,” Mikey pointed out. “And mad, like M-A-D, you know,” he spelled out. “This isn’t a roleplay before kinky sex. I actually think that Don lo…”

Michelangelo stopped himself. He hadn’t talked to Donatello and so wasn’t, well, not one hundred percent sure of what he was about to say. Leo took his moment of indecision as an opportunity.

“Tell Donnie I needed fresh air because it was too hot…” Leo retorted feverishly. “Tell him I’m sure the Foot is up to something.”

Who the hell did Leo think he was fooling besides himself, Mikey wondered again. It was obvious as fuck Leonardo was hoping that Don would crawl back to him to pleasure by his outraged lover act. But it wasn’t an act and Donnie was done playing and that Leo, usually so clever, didn’t get that was beyond Mikey.

“It won’t change a damn thing, Leo. Don won’t chase you,” Mikey said before shutting himself up again. How could he know for sure? His brothers’ relationship and their pattern weren’t that much well-known to him, he realized. Maybe Donnie would do as always: chase Leo down and scare the shit out of whoever Leo was seducing. Maybe Leo knew Donnie better than him. It could be after so much wild sex. “You upset him, bro,” he corrected himself. “I think Donnie is probably feeling more like casual sex today, you know. Or even just kiss and cuddle.”

“What are you talking about?” Leo roared, indignant and Mikey pulled the phone away, surprised by the shout. “I can't do that!”

Mikey was confused. Why couldn’t Leo kiss and cuddle with Donnie when he was doing everything else in heat? Does Leo really have no memory of his past heat? It couldn't be. When he had discussed it with Donatello earlier, he seemed aware of what had occurred before between them.

Probably Leo was upset about the part when Donnie said they had crossed his comfort line. But it was only a misunderstanding, Mikey was sure of it. Donatello wasn't meaning the sex. It was obvious Don got off with Leo. Donnie probably was mostly tired of having to stop Leo from cheating and was making a show of his genuine anger. Mikey was positive that if Leo was just horny with Don only, the genius would have no complaint at all. Thinking of it made Mikey more confident about his theory. Donnie was in love with Leonardo and this is why he was still so tender out of the leader 's heat, stroking lovingly Leo's skin and wanting to steal a kiss from him.

Mikey had no idea what was Leo was thinking, but he was sure the leader was unaware of Don's genuine feelings. Because if he knew, there was no way he’d act the way he did, even with his brain clouded by lust.

Don looked like having never confessed, turning around the bush, and taking two steps back at any resistance of the leader. Probably Don was afraid of Leonardo's reaction, out of his heat. Mikey couldn’t blame him seeing how Leo wasn't looking eager and how he had turned the genius down for a mere kiss. The only time he was allowed to show how he felt, he had to hide it behind a medical treatment. Donnie could only touch when Leo was too horny to refuse him and yet, Donnie had often to fight, share or make a show of it when he could show his love. How many times Mikey had watched them when Donnie probably wanted them alone to keep Leo's pleasured face and moan for himself? Being an exhibitionist wasn't Donatello. It wasn't Leo either, but the leader in heat was too engrossed in his lovemaking to care.

The rest of the time, Don was holding back, keeping himself in check, respecting Leo's chastity, when he obviously wanted to share the leader’s bed each night. There was no wonder that all his repressed emotion bubbled up in such an impressive display of possessiveness when he was allowed to say how much he cherished and wanted the leader as his alone.

Mikey needed to tell Leo the truth. Leonardo had commented about Donnie seeing him like an experiment. It was only a big misunderstanding. But Michelangelo was there to save the day.

“Leo, I think Don is in love with you,” he said frankly. “I mean really in love, dude. He sees you as his lover, not a patient. Your attempt at cheating hurt him deeply. Just go back home and pound into him until he confesses!” he exclaimed.

There was no answer and looking at the wallpaper of his phone, Mikey realized that Leo had hung up while he was pondering their situation. Leonardo hadn’t listened to anything Mikey just said.

Pissed as he had never been, Mikey called Leo again. The voicemail answered him.

“Your hormones are turning you into an epic jerk!” Mikey yelled as message. “Donnie is…”

A beep told him he was getting a call and he hung up before the end of his message, thinking Leo was the one calling him or something. But the caller ID was Raph's.

“Mikey where the fuck are you, man? Bring that Fearless fuck back! ” Raphael shouted and Mikey felt a pit in his stomach. “I'm in big fucking trouble here! Donnie is packing, man!”

“Packing? What do you mean?” he asked, but Mikey felt the pit grow wider and colder while Raph stammered an explanation.

“Casey just called me! He was crying and begging me to move to his place for a while! April just told him Donnie was moving in with them! Case told me Donnie was giving him the chills and he doesn't want to sleep in the same house than him without me! April is going on a trip for ten days then and...”

Mikey could understand Casey. Don had done all that he could to make the human understand that Leo belonged to him. But Casey was far from Mikey’s concern. His mind was spinning with Raph's news and he didn’t know what to do.

"What the fuck is happening, Mike? Why the fuck Don would leave, uh? Is it just because Leo didn't listen when Don told him to not take on the Foot?”

“It's had nothing to do with that,” Don said in a dispassionate voice but loud enough for Mikey to hear it.

“Did you hear this motherfucker, Mikey?” Raph asked him, before turning back to Don. “So what is this about, you asshole?” Raphael cried, distressed.

Hearing Raph's voice at the verge of hysteria was disturbing.

“Go see Master Splinter” Mikey urged. “Maybe he can make Donnie change his mind or delay the moment he leaves. Meanwhile, I will focus on finding Leo.”

“Master Splinter's already there, but Donnie told him to fuck off! Can you imagine that!”

At this, Raph loses it and Mikey could tell his badass brother was crying. Indeed, it was hard to imagine the quiet, sensible and polite Donatello snapping that badly at their sensei.

“He has a heartache,” Mikey said. He didn’t have the energy in him to explain things to Raph. Indeed, the poor dude must be completely at a loss. But Mikey didn’t have the time for it either, and Raphael was already upset enough like this without learning over the phone that his two brothers were engaged in a twisted sexual relationship for almost a year. “Don't mind what he said. If he wants to leave let it be. It's not like we don't know where April lives,” Mikey suggested as a last resort. Even if Donatello left, it didn’t mean forever. Don needed a break, that's all, time for Leo to come back to his senses.

“A heartache?” Raphael exclaimed, stunned. “Yo, Don! Were you flirting with April again and she turned you down?” he asked Donnie, in bewilderment and Mikey facepalmed about how oblivious Raph could be. But it wasn’t funny anymore. “She is Casey's! I told you already until I was blue in the face! Could you move on someone else already? Someone in your league!”

“Raph!” Mikey tried to shush him. This idiot was making it tenfold worse. Mikey was now positive that April had only been a beard for a while to Donnie. If he had a crush on her, it didn't last long and it hadn't been the serious shit passion he had for the leader. “Just shut the fuck-up, bro!”

“Don’t worry, I would never look at anything other than my own palm,” Don retorted.

“But that doesn't make any sense! Why go to April's place if she’d turned Donnie down, you dumbass?” Raph countered, speaking to Mikey and dismissing Don’s comment. “Wait, Casey is calling me again! Anyway, bring Fearless’ ass pronto! This is the kind of shit leaders are there for!”

There Mikey got hung up on for the second time of the evening, but he didn’t mind. He had this prick Leo to find in the city. He knew for sure Leo was tracking down the Foot to get at Karai, probably still expecting Don would do the same and they can get off both on Leo’s favorite sex game. Obviously, Leo wasn’t taking Donnie seriously a bit. Discovering Donnie had gone so far to go live at April’s would probably be a huge shock to the confident leader. Maybe it was Donatello’s goal or maybe not. Perhaps it would be better for Mikey to go back home and let Leo deal with the consequences of his reckless attitude. Raph was right, this was the kind of thing leaders were there for even if Mikey knew that Don’s leaving had nothing to do with ninjutsu or the team. It was about a lover tired of playing and having his feelings unrequited.

But even if it was maybe the best idea and the less troublesome for him, Mikey couldn’t let this go. Leo at least needed to know what was happening.

Tracking the Foot had never been Mikey’s job. Leo and Donnie were the two brains of any operation. After discussing with Donatello, Leo told them where to stand and that’s it. How the fuck he could find Leo in a city of eight million frigging people?

Calling Raph back was useless. He didn’t know any better than him. Don could have a more accurate idea but would maybe refuse to answer. Anxiously, he typed a message. Don would not answer a phone call, but maybe he would read a text message, less committing.

‘ _Don, I’m not here to prevent you from going to April’s. I only want to know where Leo could be. He is alone and in his state, he could run into trouble. You might be angry with him, you know as well as me there’s a bounty on his head.’_

He waited for the answer, hoping his emotional manipulation would be sufficient. Well, it wasn’t that much of an exaggeration. Leo has a bounty on his head, and Leo’s capacity to fight back while in heat was unknown to them. Don could be angry as fuck at the moment, but he wouldn’t gamble Leonardo’s safety. Moreover, there was probably still enough jealousy in him to cockblock his lover by preventing him from reaching the Princess of the Foot.

As he had guessed, Donnie’s reply didn’t take too much time.

_‘Here are the coordinates of the last activities of the Foot. The chances are high that they are still in this sector since the last time we interrupted their misdeeds.’_

Mikey could have hit himself. It was so evident! He could imagine Donnie’s face while typing the laconic answer. The sadness must be obvious in his hazelnut eyes, even if he was probably struggling to keep a stern face if he wasn’t out of the lair, yet. But the next part of the message blew his mind.

_‘If Leo has sex with Karai, record all of it.’_

What did that mean? All theories about Donnie’s burning and unrequited love for Leo just went out the window with this weird ask. If Donnie was playing voyeur, maybe he was less into Leo than Mikey had thought.

Confused, he ran in the direction given by Don, but his mind was racing faster than his feet. He didn’t even realize the path made that he was there. He could tell Leo was close too. The wind was bringing to Mikey’s nose Leo’s particular smell filled with pheromones. He knew the perfume very well since all of Don’s lab smelled of it the day Leo was in heat. The fact he could smell him was a testimony of how careless Leo could be in heat or it only meant that Leo didn’t mind being found out, since human noses couldn’t smell it. In fact, Leo hoped to be walked on, but by a specific person, a mutant turtle like him.

The leader was probably not expecting Mikey and the youngest decided that Leonardo’s first reaction when he saw which of his brother had come for him would be very telling. If Leo continued whatever sexual activity he was busy with, that meant he was only a horny beast with a kink for exhibitionism while in heat. But if Leo actually stopped, that meant without Don to fuel his lust, it wasn’t the same, because Donatello was special to the leader.

But what he would say to Leo? He wasn’t sure anymore whether he understood Donnie’s motivation.

He carefully leaped from the roof he was on to a balcony and leaned over, trying to get a glimpse of what was happening in the alley. There was no Foot, he was sure of it. The leader couldn’t have dismissed all the Foot soldiers so quickly to fuck their mistress casually in the alley. Karai wouldn’t be that easy. She was an honorable  Master Kunoichi and a genuine Japanese. She wouldn’t spread her legs in a blink goddammit! Also, she was too skilled to get raped even if Leonardo could go so low. Mikey hoped not. Even if Leonardo wasn’t himself in heat, he couldn’t be such a scumbag. Maybe Leo just grabbed anybody passing by and not Karai.

He heard a groan that he was positive was Leo’s. He had heard them enough to tell.

Was he supposed to record them if Karai wasn’t involved? He couldn’t call Donnie to ask, since speaking would give him away so he typed again his question while getting closer to have a better view.

His message was sent barely ten seconds when his phone rang loudly. He hurried to answer, even if he knew he had probably already been spotted.

“Did you find him?” Donatello asked, his voice clipped.

“Yes,” Mikey whispered the lowly he could. Maybe Don would join them to settle their argument “He is behind the…”

“Don’t tell me,” Don growled. “I don’t care where he is. Make sure it’s not Karai. If it’s her, record it. If not, there’s no use.”

Mikey was still lost.

“Why? You like jerking off to Karai better??” he asked genuinely confused.

“Are you an idiot?” Don hissed. “Of course not! She is an evil witch. I told you already I’m not playing!” he sighed with exasperation, probably so jaded to have a retarded sibling who wasn’t understanding shit in the batshit crazy relationship his older brothers were into. “If Karai turns openly against him one day and wants war, Leo will have blackmail material with this video,” he explained. But behind the logic of the words, Mikey could grasp the pain of betrayal. Donnie still cared, going so far as protecting his cheating lover. “Let’s make something useful from this,” he murmured and Don’s voice shook badly. “I’m hanging up. I’m exhausted from my fight with Raph and Master Splinter after the one I got into with Leo. I’m about to arrive at April’s. I don’t want to see any of you for a few days at least and not Leo for a full month. I’m tired.”

Michelangelo stayed silent. He was filled with shame at the memory he had been so buzzing with excitement a few hours earlier at the idea of watching another steamy angry-sex session while Don was suffering from this for months.

“You should have told him you love him,” he finally blurted out. “I don’t think he knows.”

Don let out a humorless laugh.

“Tell him? You’re delusional, my poor Michelangelo. We are talking about the Fearless Leader, the immaculate paladin for twenty-eight days by month. If he only curled his nose in disgust, and didn’t snap my damn shoulder blade if I’m too close, I would be lucky,” he sneered but Mikey was actually relieved he had been right. Donatello wasn’t even trying to deny he had feelings for the leader. “He would lose all trust in me and would ask someone else to treat him when he got hit by his heat or rut.”

“I’m sure he cares for you,” Mikey told him. “You know when he is like this, he isn’t himself. You are the one who told me this first.

“I’m not discussing this with you, Mikey. I’m at April for a while and I want to clean my mind from this clusterfuck. Don’t call me or message him again. I won’t answer,” Don declared, his voice strained with feelings. “But, you know...watch over him.”

Before he could answer, Mikey got hung on for the third time while at the same moment, a hand slammed on the wall next to his head.

“What are you doing here? Where is Donnie?”

Leo’s voice was a low, deep, threatening rumble and his eyes were flashing dangerously, his irises wide from barely contained arousal. He was pressing himself on Mikey and the youngest could feel how much the leader was sweating and trembling. Where was his partner? He looked over Leo’s shoulder but see nothing in the dark alley.

“Donnie isn’t coming,” Mikey choked, impressed by himself by Leo. “I told you, he is mad.”

“Even if he’s mad about this pill story, he will come,” Leo growled. “I just have a few minutes to wait, that’s it.”

Mikey opened his eye wide and sniffed hard. Leo had no foreign scent on himself and so that meant Leo was waiting. He didn’t have sex with Karai or any other partner, because the one he wanted-or maybe even loved-was Don. Confidence returned to him. These two morons needed only a cupid. After the pleasure they gave to Mikey, he could do that for them.

“He won’t come and if you don’t move your ass to run, you may not see him for a while,” he stated, serious. “Donnie left the lair but not to chase you. He is moving to April’s.”

A taser gun would have shocked the leader less.

“Impossible! How dare you prank me like that?” Leo exclaimed. The leader was shivering and breathing hard and Mikey could tell Leonardo’s control was thin. But he had still held back for Don.

“This is not a prank, Leo. Casey called Raph and told him, and when I called Don, he confirmed he was moving at April and Casey’s place.”

Even in the dark alley, Mikey could see the leader’s ashen face. It was for Leonardo an unexpected blow and maybe now, Donnie’s pleas were resonating in a more serious way at his ear.

Slowly, Leo pulled out his cellphone from his belt, obviously to call Donnie, but as Mikey had expected, Donatello didn’t pick the call.

Leo was livid but silent but instead of putting his phone back in his belt, he dialed another number.

“Hello, Casey. Is my dear brother Donatello is there? Yes? May I speak to him?”

Mikey was so close he could hear Casey burst in tears, explaining painfully that Donatello didn’t want to talk to the leader.

“I understand. Thank you Casey,” Leo told him politely, in his more bone-chilling voice. The leader’s face was smooth and expressionless but by his eyes, Mikey could tell that Leo was far more mad that he had even see him.

“It’s why I came to fetch you,” Mikey explained. “Now it's a little too late. He is unlikely to return home when he just arrived at April’s but in a few days, when he’s calmed down…”

“There no way I’m leaving my Donnie at this woman place,” Leo roared, losing it in a total Raph way. There was nothing to mistake there. Leo had called Donnie ‘his’. Michelangelo had never seen Leo’s jealousy, only Don’s. It was an intoxicating sight and he couldn’t take his eyes away from Leo’s furious face. He was shaking, biting his lips pensively, overwhelmed by a possessiveness and a passion equal to Donnie’s. But Mikey shook himself out of it. He would never again get off on his bro’s struggle.

“April is leaving for a trip,” Mikey explained in a comforting manner. “He’ll be alone with Casey…”

“That pervert?” Leo yelled and Mikey just stared back. He was sure as hell Casey wouldn’t ever dare lay a finger on Donnie even drenched in Jack Daniel. If Casey had been curious, it was because of the leader shameless teasing and well, he had been cured of any curiosity since. Casey was probably the least likely to harbor desire for Donnie in all NYC, probably more willing to suck Freddy Krueger’s dick. “I’m done! I’m going get him back,” Leo decided, flared up and without any other word, he climbed to the roof, already about to run.

That meant Mikey would have to run the shit out of him, again.

“Leo, wait, we need to talk,” Mikey shouted, running behind the enraged leader.

But of course, Leo wasn’t waiting, having no mercy at all for his little brother who had probably lost five pounds running as crazy all evening.

It was only on April’s rooftop that he was able to speak a word to his eldest brother.

“Leo, I know you are mad, but you have no reason to be. Don is there because he’s upset with you, and if you don’t hear me out, nothing good will come from this.”

Leonardo caught his breath, his eyes gleaming and Mikey understood the silent message in them. He knew Leo was pumped on adrenaline and was probably feeling edgy and horny as fuck. Mikey wouldn’t beat around the bush.

“He is madly in love with you. I discovered it today and he confirmed I was right,” he declared, straightforward. ”He is upset because he is genuinely jealous and couldn’t bear the idea of you with someone else, even less with Karai. He wants to be with you as your unique lover and not just for a few days a month.”

Mikey wasn’t particularly proud of his speech. It was a very lame way to learn someone was hopelessly in love with you and he was still unsure about the leader’s feelings. But by the way Leo’s face beamed, he knew everything would work out.

But Leo seemed gloomy a few seconds after, probably overthinking or second-guessing or sinking in a guilt trip as usual.

“I need to talk to him,” he said and before Mikey could congratulate himself and throw his arm above his head, thanking the Gods for making him so awesome, Leo was already gone, entering April’s apartment. Since he wasn’t sure his two brothers could settle this satisfyingly without him, Mikey followed.

At the moment he stepped in, he felt April’s living room had turned into a soap opera TV set.

In one corner was Donnie, sitting all stiff in a chair, his hazelnut eyes studying the leader with mistrust.

Leo was still standing near the living-room window, breathing hard, shaking from head to toe, his gray eyes locked into Don’s, buzzing from the same weird energy he got from his heat. He looked like a cougar about to leap and devour his prey but Donatello’s cold demeanor showed how unwilling he was.

In the middle of this was Casey, curled up on the couch, obviously frightened to death since the Leo detox program he got from Donnie.

Donatello was the one brave enough to break the silence.

“What are you doing there?” he spat icily. “I told you I wanted to be alone.”

Donatello was attempting to have the cool attitude of a disdainful Greta Garbo but his clutching fist on his knee was given him away.

“You are not allowed to be by yourself, without my permission,” Leo rumbled. “You’re mine.”

Mikey’s head snapped to Leonardo, looking at him with disapproval. This is all this dummy had found to win over Donatello? A shovel was damn more romantic! Leo definitively expressed himself better with his body.

But Don didn’t seem surprised a bit by the claim.

“This is rich coming from a guy willing to do anybody,” he hissed.

Mikey gaped at the insult. Donnie should know that the last time he had called Leo a slut it hadn’t ended well.

“I’m not willing if you are not involved,” Leo told calmly. “You know that.”

“Pfff,” Don mocked. “Bullshit. You were eager with bonehead there without me” he said, pointing the trembling Casey from the chin.

Leo took a bold step forward.

“I knew for sure he would call you. I did all I can to made him uneasy until he called you.”

“You jerked him off,” Don countered, “Even before I was there. Besides you already got Mikey to make me jealous. You didn’t need another one.”

“Mikey was getting old,” Leo told frankly like Mikey wasn't standing in the frigging living room too for fuck sake. “I did this only to rile you up, but he didn’t lend a hand to me. Neither Mikey. I kept myself for you.”

Donatello pondered the words a moment. Now that Mikey thought of it, it was kind of true. He always had been a pawn in their game, to spice it up before they get started, like a tie-up guy in a cuckold porn movie. Yes, he had sex with Leo, but only once and he didn’t even kiss the leader. Don was another story. He was the main protagonist in Leo's sex life.

“It could be that I’m your favorite playmate,” Don agreed, but his feature showed clearly how he felt about that. “But it’s only because I had accepted a situation that nobody else would, indulging you in your kink as nobody could.”

Donnie was right, Mikey thought. He didn't think he could have born with Leo's kinky side as Donnie would. But Donatello loved Leo. It was making it more understandable and more fucked up at once.

“This is not the reason,” Leo countered and Mikey admired Leonardo's effort to hold back his lust and actually talk, ready to listen. If only he had done that earlier. “But tell me why you are indulging me, when you said it was out of your comfort zone.”

Don narrowed his eyes, probably analyzing Leo's question and debating the answer he would give. Mikey swore mentally to turn vegetarian if Donnie spills the beans.

“I'm not answering your question, when you didn't answer mine, earlier,” he declared. “Tell me, Leo, and don't give me scrap like a leader don't have to answer,” the genius warned. “Why didn't you take the pills?”

Mikey snapped back to Leo. It was a relevant question and it would be very interesting to hear the leader's answer. But the race had made him hungry and his legs hurt. Leo was still struggling, looking how to put this inexplicable behavior in words. Mikey decided to sit on the couch with Casey, grabbing a bag of potato chips. He filled his mouth with a handful of bbq flavored chips and nudged Casey to signify to him that the show was about to start.

“You were right, Donnie. I'm enjoying this. For once, I have an excuse to not control my body and my feelings and I like this freedom.”

Donnie paled. Even if it was his own hypothesis, he had obviously not expected Leo to say it aloud.

“So,” he said, trying very hard to not sound judgmental. “You actually enjoy the freedom to have sex with multiple partners with an audience?”

Leonardo shook his head and Mikey couldn't tell if he was flushed by shyness or the heat.

“No. I...I only enjoy being with you. I do that because...I feel cherished when you're jealous or well, fake to be. If I don't have heat anymore, I would lose this opportunity to see you all riled up.”

Donatello blinked, his mind working full speed. Mikey could see the emotions pass on Donnie's usually pensive face.

“You feel cherished? What you mean?”

Leo's deep blush turned darker.

“I already answered. It's your turn.”

Mikey barely restrained a comment about Leo acting like a twelve-year-old. He wondered if Donnie would sneer at that, but the genius replied honestly.

“I accepted the situation because it was the only way to be with you. I look forward to and dread your heat. Each time, I’m afraid of losing you to someone else. I tried each time to satisfy your fantasies the best I could, hoping it would be enough to make you understand you don't have to look elsewhere than my room or lab.”

“I was thinking...It was only scientific interest,” Leo muttered. “Or you doctor’s duty.”

“The first time you went at me, you were asking for the doctor,” Don countered. “You didn't even finish explaining and we were already at it. I don't think I would have suggested immediate sexual intercourse as treatment if I was a professional doctor,” Don exclaimed. “I didn't even try to find a cure immediately. It's only when Mikey started being included that I decided to intervene.”

Leo looked up and Mikey breath caught in his throat. The gray irises weren't even visible in the leader’s eyes. He had reached the peak of his heat, fidgety but still holding back, listening.

“You're beautiful when you're jealous, Donnie. When we were playing pretend boyfriends, I could try to believe you loved me as lover do,” he said, his voice hoarse by lust. “I went at you because I wanted you. The fact that you are our medic and I could hide how I feel behind the medical treatment is just a happy circumstance.”

For a minute the only noise in the room was Mikey chewing his chips and Casey’s heartbeat. Would Donatello confess, Mikey wondered excitedly.

“But I do!” Don snapped and Mikey tried to high five the sweaty hand of Casey, shaking on his lap. “What do I have to do for you to believe me?”

“Fuck me like you mean it,” Leo burst, breathing hard.

Don was about to jump him but something prevented him Mikey noticed anxiously.

“When it was over, you would fake not remembering it. Like you refuse my touch or my kiss the remaining month.”

“I was afraid you’d refuse me if I didn’t have the heat as an excuse,” Leo replied and Mikey ogled the bulge in the leader lower plastron. It was a miracle Leonardo hadn’t snapped yet. “But if you don't believe me, why don’t you carve a reminder,” Leo suggested in a seductive voice.

Donnie licked his lips, his eyes shining with hunger, reaching for his pocket knife.

“There were a lot misunderstood between us but what is sure is that you're kinky,” he commented lasciviously.

Don leaped on Leo, pulling him on the ground and they wrestled for a while on the carpet, at Mikey and Casey’s feet.

“No...no blood on the carpet,” Casey protested in a choked voice but it was already too late. Don busy writing with his best handwriting some Latine warning. Their bandanas had been ripped off of their faces, both glistening from sweat, so pressed together that Mikey almost couldn't tell them apart.

They were now fully engrossed in sex and Mikey nudged hard for Casey to stop hiding behind his hand. This big dummy was missing all the show. Raphael wouldn't have been that dumb if he had been lucky enough.

A warmth was now creeping in Mikey but he didn't dare meddle in his brother's activity. Not now, not ever, after the fear he got that his family would break apart. He glanced at Casey, still not looking next to him, eyes shut and his hands on his ears. Poor guy would not have sex for almost two weeks because April was gone. Maybe he was feeling lonely like Mikey was. It was worth a try.

“So, Case, tell me. Are you playing top or bottom?” Mikey asked him casually.

Casey running to the bathroom was his answer. He sighed and stood up, leaving his brothers some intimacy. Raph was probably chewing his nails. Raphael was rather cute when he was upset, and Mikey could bet he would look even better flushed with a cock up his ass. He must let out incredible choked moans. Maybe with a little work and patience, Mikey could bring him there

 

 


End file.
